Sing Me To Sleep
by HerHiddenSecret
Summary: How does Jack feel about those 300 years all alone? Were there repercussions? Will a fight change everything? JackRabbit
1. The Beginning

**_HerHiddenSecret_ here with a new oneshot, my faithful viewers! I've recently become obsessed with Rise of the Guardians and especially Jackrabbit. :D It's so shippable! **

**This is a kink-meme prompt I found and I listened to the song, _Sing Me to Sleep by Emily Browning, _and had an attack of the evil plot bunnies :D!  
**

**So here is my masterpiece~~~  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any character used in this story other than the Wind... who I doubt really counts as a character...  
**

* * *

Three hundred years. For three hundred bloody years he'd been alone. Ignored. Invisible. He played off his loneliness with smirks and laughter and snowball fights and pranks. But sometimes, sometimes he just wanted to break down. Break down and scream and shout and just cry because he'd been all alone. Alone! Always alone. No memories to look back to fondly. No one to talk to about his sadness, his doubts, his loneliness, his depression. No one but the Wind. And even then he felt alone. The Wind couldn't touch him. Couldn't hold him. Couldn't wrap her arms around him and just hold him as he cried and screamed at the unfairness of it all. Maybe if he'd at least had one hug, if not a pat on the arm or just some sort of physical contact, he wouldn't be like this. Faking happiness. Faking laughs and smiles and grins. Being a complete and utter phony.

Sometimes he'd feel guilt. Guilt for lying about being fine. Guilt for pretending to be so cheerful and faking all mischievousness because that was the persona he had made, right? He was the annoying, mischievous, prankster of a Guardian who the Man in the Moon had chosen. And even if he wanted to stop faking, and tried being _real_ around his _friends_he didn't think he'd be able to.

He would never forget all those years of loneliness and solitude. Sketched forever into his mind and soul and his _entire being_. But, now, as a Guardian, he had to fake more than ever. Laugh around his growing number of believers and Tooth and North and Sandy and even Bunny. Smiling, making a fool of himself, and just pretending that he wasn't breaking, that he wasn't already too broken to be fixed. After defeating Pitch, he'd hoped to stop faking, stop pretending. Try at least _try _to stop being this fun loving guy. Let a little of his true self emerge because it was just so tiring. So _exhausting_.

He'd hoped that maybe all his pretending and faking would become real. He'd truly be happy and he'd smile for real and he wouldn't cry himself to sleep anymore because he'd have friends and a family. He'd have Tooth and North and Sandy and Bunny and Jaime and Sophie and all his new believers.

Sometimes when he woke up alone on a snowy mountain, he just didn't want to wake up. He didn't want to face the reality of it all because really? He didn't even have a home or a bed to call his own and wasn't that just _pathetic_? He didn't want to feel the sadness eating away at him and his mind, making him want to cry and laugh and shout and scream and giggle and wasn't that just crazy? Was he crazy?He didn't want to feel the pain. Pain at having to hide how he really felt because he was the Guardian of FUN! He had to be happy, relaxed, and he had to laugh and smile and play, even though he just wanted to curl up in the snow and never open his eyes again. Because he was just so tired and he just wanted to give up.

"Bunny!" It was summer now, a few years after the defeat of Pitch and he was feeling the loneliness creeping up on him hard as ever because Jamie and his other believers were hanging out at the beach today and he couldn't join them because it was too hot there. Tooth was busy with a tooth epidemic of sorts and Sandy was across the equator, which was again too hot for him to even dare crossing, bringing dreams to children on the other side and North was running around his workshop fixing a mistake made by the yetis on a certain brand of toy.

That left him with Bunny. Around Bunny, and only around Bunny, sometimes he'd get a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach, pushing away the bad memories of those lonely years, and filling it with small butterflies. He tended to act a bit more foolish around Aster, if only to see that heart-stopping smile of his that made his toes curl in pleasure. Around Bunny his smiles were a bit more real, and he didn't have to fake his happiness. Aster managed to make him feel whole.

"Bunny!" Where was that Easter kangaroo? He flew around a few sentinels in the Warren, looking for the one rabbit that could somehow make him blush, not red like humans but an icy blue, and caused weird emotions to course throughout his body.

He finally spotted said bunny on a hill overlooking one of the many rivers and his smile unintentionally widened. Aster was surrounded by little eggs, begging to be painted, and he looked worn out, with paint in his fur, ears drooping and his eyes half-lidded. He flew down, narrowly sidestepping an egglet.

"What'ar ya doing here ya dill?" He flinched slightly at the harsh tone but willed his smile to stay. He leaned against his staff, forcing his posture into a calm relaxed state though on the inside he was anything but. He watched Aster paint a flowery pattern on one egglet before finally speaking.

"I got bored," not entirely a lie, "and everyone else was busy so I decided to visit my favorite kangaroo." The minute those words fell from his lips he immediately regretted them. Aster's ears immediately straightened at the nickname as he stood to his full height. His green Spring colored eyes flashed.

"Listen here ya wanker. I don't have time fer you and you're silly games! I, unlike you, have a holiday that's coming up in a few months. You might not know what that means since you don't have one and thats a godsend in and of itself. You're a lousy spirit and I wonder why Manny even chose you to be a Guardian since all you seem to care about is messing with me an' my time. You're a nuisance who doesn't take no fer an answer and just can't seem to keep yer gab shut. My job, my holiday, Easter, is more important to me than you and I'd like to finish some painting a few egglets before passing out somewhere, preferably far away from _you_. Just bloody rack off and let me finish my work!"

Jack willed the tears away, truly hurt. Was that it, he was a nuisance? He turned and fled, willing the air to carry him away, before Aster could get another most likely insulting word in. The pain ripped him apart. His heart ached, feeling like it was being ripped in two. Why could Bunny make him feel so lowdown, worthless, like a nuisance? He fled the Warren as cold tears dripped down his face, ignoring the screams of one E. Aster Bunnymund better known as the Easter Bunny.

He flew as fast as he could. Begging the Wind to take him home, to the forests near his lake where he could hide and cry all he wanted. He clenched his teeth as a sob wracked his lithe body. He felt so small at the moment. So what if he didn't have a holiday? He had believers. He had friends. He had helped stop Pitch. So why did Bunny's words hit him so hard?

He crashed down into the forest, breaking a few branches on his way down, feeling tired and broken. But when didn't he? Sobs once more wracked his body and he cried and cried. He ignored the world around him and the soft breeze ruffling his hair, Wind doing her best to cheer him up. He didn't move, head hidden in his knees as he allowed himself to just cry. He didn't want to ever move again. He wanted to stay curled up forever where Aster's accusing eyes would never find him. He jumped, surprised, when cackling laughter filled the forest.

"My, my. If it isn't Jack Frost. It's been awhile. I've spent a few years gathering my power once more, you know. I'm going to kill you Jack. so you won't interfere with my plans ever again." He saw the shadows immerse from the trees. Saw Pitch's glowing yellow orbs. Saw him take out a familiar arrow. He wondered briefly if it was the same one used to kill Sandy. He watched the malicious smirk on Pitch's face grow as he drew back the arrow and let it fly. He watched it all, almost in slow motion, as the arrow slowly came closer, towards his heart, and he stayed still, stayed silent. He just watched, feeling tears run down his face. He felt a brief moment of guilt towards the other Guardians though he still didn't move. He didn't make a sound as the arrow slid into his chest, puncturing his aching heart. Why did his heart hurt so bad? Why did Aster's words make him feel like he'd been physically struck? Like his heart had been put in a blender? How it hurt. He just whimpered, only allowing sobs out.

"Why are you so out of it, Jack? You could've easily dodged my arrow. Could've just moved a little and you wouldn't have been hit. How peculiar. Such a shame aswell, we would've made the best of partners. I hope you enjoyed your time as a Guardian, however short it was." Pitch sent him one last piercing look before disappearing into the shadows from which he had first emerged from.

Pain. So much pain. He could feel the evil intent in the black sand surrounding the arrow, as it slowly entered his body. Slowly killing him. Tears trailed down his face. He was worthless. Bunny was right. He was just a nuisance. Pitch was right. He could've moved aside and he wouldn't be dieing now, would he? He felt the surprisingly warm blood seep out of the wound, quickly soaking the front of his beloved, blue sweater. He wondered if the stain would come out before laughing silently. Why should he care if the stupid stain ever got out? He was going to die, stain or no stain.

He closed his eyes, not caring how much time passed by. He just wanted the pain to stop. Maybe he'd be seeing his little sister again? After all, he was still going to die and nothing would change that. There was no magical fairy godmother that was going to save him. There would be no miracles for Jack. He was sure of it. He was mildly surprised when warm, strongly muscled arms placed him on an equally warm lap before encircling him tightly.

He felt safe in these arms. They felt warm on his rapidly cooling body, colder than even he should be. He'd never felt so warm. It was a welcome change. He laid his head against a fur covered chest and breathed in the scent of warm summer nights and fresh chocolate. He listened to the rapid heartbeat, sounding slightly panicked, and he listened to the rough voice belonging to the warm body that was now cradling him, rocking him gently as said body began shivering with suppressed tears.

"I'm sorry. I'm so _so _sorry. I didn't mean it. Yer a great kid. They love ya, Tooth, Sandy and North. I-I love you too. More than you'll ever know. You make me feel so light, relaxed. And you make me so confused and I-I get so tongue-tied around you, I can't bring myself to speak sometimes because I'm afraid of looking like a fool 'round you. A-and you make me feel so frustrated and _happy_. Happier than I've been in years. _Centuries. _Yer like this bright sun lighting up my day. You give me a warm feeling in my chest and I didn't realize it u-until now. B-but I love ya Jack. I'm i-in love with you. S-so you can't die. You c-can't leave m-me all 'lone. Not when I l-love you w-with all my heart."

He listened to the confession. Quiet through it all. His heart pounded, pulse getting weaker by the moment. He opened his eyes when warm tears hit his cheeks. His own ice blue eyes met beautiful Sping green. He'd never seen such green eyes, eyes reminding him of colorful fields and lush forests and soft grass and so many more indescribable things. He brought a pale, weak hand up, placing it on a furry cheek and smiling softly when Aster leaned into it. He spoke softly, feeling far more tired than he should, more than he'd ever felt.

"I'm sorry too. I should've just dodged the arrow. I love you though, you overgrown rabbit. Tell North, Sandy and Tooth that I love them. That I see them as my beloved family. But you're something else. I'm in love with you Aster. If I didn't have to, to go... You know I'd never leave you and the others willingly, right? Tell them that we are, and always will be, a big happy family. _My precious family_, North would be the cool, sword-wielding dad, Tooth would be the teeth obsessed, overprotective, caring mom, and Sandy would be this awesome Uncle who you can trust with everything. But you, Aster, you'd be my totally amazing and utterly sweet boyfriend or something and I'd live with you in your Warren and I'd help you with Easter. I'd even stop being such a nuisance to you."

Aster was sobbing by now, but he, Jack had never felt more loved. He was happy. Happier than he could ever remember being, safe in Aster's strong arms. Aster shook his head frantically with wide eyes filled with glistening tears as he tightened his grip around Jack's waist. "Yer n-not a nuisance. Yer more i-important ta me t-than anything in the whole world, even E-easter. Yer perfect. Yer my little Jackrabbit, y-ya know. A-an' yer not gonna g-go anywhere. I-I won't let you. Yer gonna live in my Warren w-with me a-an' you'll see. We'll l-live happily ever after."

Jack just stared up at him, eyes warm with love. Jackrabbit, he like the sound of that. He rubbed at the fur on his new lover's cheek. He was suddenly overcome with the sluggish feel in his limbs, he felt overly weak. He closed his eyes for a moment, ignoring the way Aster's grip strengthened around his waist in panic, as if afraid his eyes would never reopen. He opened them once more, looking up at his beloved Aster.

"Sing me to sleep..." His last request and all Aster could do was let another sob rack his body as he nodded fervently. He felt a paw stroke his cheek softly as he once more let tears fall down his face, mixing with the ones falling from Aster. Aster sang the one song he felt fit the mood the best. He sang softly, pouring all his feelings and emotions for his little Jackrabbit. Aster's voice was gentle and warm as he sang and Jack felt safe. Secure. The song lulled him. Making him feel at peace with himself and his situation.

"Sing me to sleep,  
Sing me to sleep,  
I'm tired and I..  
I want to go to bed

Sing me to sleep,  
Sing me to sleep,  
And then leave me alone.  
Don't try to wake me in the morning  
'Cause I will be gone.  
Don't feel bad for me  
I want you to know,  
Deep in the cell of my heart  
I will feel so glad to go.

Sing me to sleep,  
Sing me to sleep,  
I don't want to wake up  
On my own anymore.

Sing to me,  
Sing to me,  
I don't want to wake up  
On my own anymore.

Don't feel bad for me  
I want you to know,  
Deep in the cell of my heart  
I really want to go

Sing me to sleep,  
Sing me to sleep,

There is another world  
There is a better world  
Well, there must be.  
Oh, there must be.

There is another world.  
There is a better world."

And Jack brought Aster's head down with the last amount of strength left in his weakened body as Aster sang the last line. He kissed his furry lips softly as his hand slowly fell from Aster's cheek and his eyes slipped close. He let the darkness wrap around him, like a safety blanket, and the pain in his chest and in his heart at having to leave, was nullified. A soft smile, a real and honest smile slipped onto his face as he murmured his final words.

"I love you and I will always and forever love you."

He barely registered Aster's scream of pain and sorrow as he slipped away and did exactly what the song said.

He slept.

* * *

**Wanna know a secret? I wrote this last night and during the end I cried. T.T I legitimately made myself cry. When my sister asked why I was crying so hard all I did was yell "I'M A MURDERER!" ... Not one of my better moments. XD**

**So leave a review or something and tell me how you liked it!**

** Oh and let me know if I should do sequel or an alternate ending or something... Who knows I might just be attacked with more evil plot bunnies and revive Jack and make him live with Aster forevers!**

**Fluff, fluff, fluff... Mwuahahahahaha!**

**I might need a little probing though... * wink, wink* Like, I don't know, maybe leave a review with a _suggestion_ of sorts?  
**

**_HerHiddenSecret_  
**


	2. Awakening

**HerHiddenSecret back! I've been working on this at school for days, I woke up and saw the reviews and the suggestions and I was so happy that I spent all morning typing up all that I've written and this was the outcome. I'd like to say that I've never been called a murderer as much as you've people have called me, especially not in Spanish. Here's part two!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Rise of the Guardians_ or any of it's characters, but if I did then it would be pure Jackrabbit! ;D  
**

* * *

For hours he cradled the long gone, colder than usual, body. Even as the sun set, bathing them and the surrounding scenery in a golden light, he didn't stop begging and pleading and crying. He kept murmuring and shouting and yelling and screaming. Because it wasn't _fair_. It just wasn't fair at all. He cursed Pitch for doing this and he cursed himself for causing it. After all it was his fault as much as it was Pitch's. Why had he said said all those mean, awful words? Why had he blown his top over being called a silly name? Why had he spoken, no yelled, such horrible, god damn awful things?

He regretted it all. All those words and insults and things he had said. And not only what he had yelled at him previously, but all the things he had said in past fights and arguments as well. Because it was all his bloody fault. He'd just been tired and exhausted after spending all night planting his googie seeds and painted the ones that had already blossomed. Easter was only in a few months after all. He'd been painting and designing until the paint he used clung to his fur and his eyes welled with tears at concentrating on one thing for too long. He'd been on his wits when Jack, his little Jackrabbit, had shown up.

He looked back on how hurt had flashed through his Snowflake's eyes at his yelling. Remembering those beautiful ice blue eyes made his chest ache. No, made his _heart _ache with regret. Those shining eyes, so full of life. Now, now, he'd probably never see them again. Why? Because Jack, his Frostbite, his Snowflake, his little Jackrabbit, was gone. He was _gone_ and it _hurt._ It hurt so much to finally realize all those emotions he'd been going crazy about, those emotions had been love.

He loved his little Jackrabbit. With everything he had. He loved his smirks, his smiles, his laughter, his eyes- oh how he loved his beautiful eyes-, and especially his scent. The scent of freshly fallen snow, and crisp cool air. Point was, he loved Jack and he would keep on loving Jack until the world ended and probably even after that. He'd love his little Jackrabbit forevermore.

He couldn't remember how long he sat, his little snowflake cradled gently in his arms. He'd long since stopped crying, the sobs giving away to an aching cold, numb, unfeeling and unseeing to the world around him. It was only him and, and Jack.

Jack's eyes were closed, long lashes brushing against snow white skin. The corners on his lips were lifted into a soft smile. Jack looked so peaceful, so relaxed. Aster wasn't. He was full of conflicting emotions, love, longing, sadness, regret, want, hopelessness, anger, misery, fury, and so many more. Indescribable emotions that made him want to curl up and forget the world around him. But he couldn't. Instead he just stared emotionlessly at the body being held so gently in his arms.

In his mind, he raged. Why did Jack have to die, have to leave him? Why did Pitch have to kill, to take away his little Jackrabbit? Why did he feel so much pain? If he could, he would still be screaming and crying, if only to hear something in these quiet woods. Something _alive_. But he couldn't scream, his throat was already raw and the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. He couldn't cry, his eyes burned and his whiskers were still dripping with frozen tears. All he could do was hold the body close to his chest.

The body, not Jack because his Jack was _lively _and smiled and laughed. He stared down at the face, not Jack because Jack laughed and smiled and moved and breathed. He was still expecting Jack to pop out from somewhere and scream 'Psych, I fooled you good Kangaroo!' But something inside him, his rationality, screamed that that would never happen because jack was dead, dead and it as all Pitch's fault. Not only Pitch, but Aster himself was to blame as well.

It could have been minutes or hours before he heard a noise in the woods. The woods that he thought would be silent forever, like Jack, which didn't make any sense since Jack was _lively_ and loud. The jingle of bells and reindeer hooves echoed around the silent woods- just as silent as Jack who still wasn't moving and that didn't make any sense- and he hunched over Jack because Jack was _sleeping_. He was sleeping in Aster's arms because Jack was tired after he finished painting on Aster's fur with Jack's special red paint. Yes, special. That's what it was. It was beautiful, special red paint that Jack had stolen from him. Aster had ran after Jack to get the paint back, but Jack had flown into the woods and by the time Aster had reached him, Jack had been tired. He'd been so tired that he'd spilled the paint all over himself and stained his jacket. Aster had forgiven him though he'd been sad to see all the red paint wasted. He'd let Jack sleep on him, not minding when the paint soaked his fur like a pretty painting. Then Jack had slept and was still sleeping and probably didn't want to wake up yet.

Aster used his top half to cover Jack's body and footsteps and fluttering noise filled the woods. Jack was _sleeping_ and Aster didn't want anyone else to see Jack sleeping because for some unexplainable reason, seeing Jack sleep made his chest hurt and his eyes burn with water. But he didn't understand why water wanted to fall out of his eyes because Jack's face was already covered in water and the fur on his face was already wet too so why did he need more water to get him and Jack even more wet?

His eyes locked onto three figures. North, Tooth, and Sandy. Why were they here? Did they want to see Jack sleep too? No, he wouldn't let them, Jack was _his _and his alone. He wouldn't let them see Jack sleep because they'd hurt too, right/ It hurt him to see Jack sleep so it would hurt the others too.

He growled lowly when they finally spotted him, fur bristling because couldn't they understand that he was protecting them from the hurt? When Jack woke up he'd let them see him but right now Jack was _sleeping_ and when Jack slept, it hurt to watch.

"Bunny, comrade, vhere is Jack?" North spoke first, cautiously and Aster internally smirked because they couldn't see Jack. He was covering him completely. It also helped that it was dark because they couldn't see Jack and they couldn't see the red paint that clung to his fur like a second skin and the same paint that stained Jack's jacket. He wondered if Jack would ever be able to wash it off.

Something inside of him clicked with realization. Jack wouldn't be able to wash the stain out. The stain would stay because Jack wasn't waking up. Jack wasn't sleeping, he was dead. Dead because Aster had been stupid. Dead because Pitch was a bloody bastard. Jack wasn't waking up. The realization hit him like a bucket of cold water would. He shivered and squeezed his eyes shut in pain.

It wasn't special red paint. It was sticky, warm blood. The water falling steadily from his eyes once more wasn't just water, the water was tears. He curled around Jack, tighter than before, letting the warm tears soak his fur once more. The other Guardians looked worried. He didn't deserve their worry. He was one of the main reasons Jack wasn't in the world of the living any longer.

Tooth fluttered closer, worry and doubt circling her violet colored eyes. "Aster, Where's Jack?" By now the others had moved closer to Aster. Stopping until they were only a few feet away from him. Aster shook his head once more. Sandy tensed, twiddling his fingers as North tightened his grip on his swords. Sandy stopped a foot away from Aster. A little snowflake made of sand appeared above Sandy's head, followed by a sun and a moon, then the number three and finally a question mark. _Where's Jack, he's been missing for three days?_

With a silent sob Aster straightened up, uncovering the body curled up in his lap. Tooth covered her mouth in shock at the sight of the blood clinging to his fur and covering Jack's entire front. North stepped back in shock, swords falling to the floor with soundless thuds and Sandy could only stare before walking closer. He furiously wiped away the tears falling from his face with his fists before sitting before Aster and taking Jack's hand in his. He finally allowed little golden tears to fall down his cheeks as he stared sadly at the boy he'd seen as family. Tooth, wings folded neatly on her back, tentatively stepped forward before sitting near Jack's head. She traced the tears on Jack's face before running her hands through his hair. North soon followed after, leaving his precious swords on the ground as he was overcome by grief. He sat near Sandy and just watched his family. Tears on everyone's faces. What would they do without Jack?

* * *

A week later, everyone was gathered in Santoff Claussen. The normally loud and cheerful place was abnormally quiet and had been since the body had been brought in the night before. No toys had been made since then and even those who had at first tried to continue the toy making process had eventually given up. The elves trudged along quietly down the halls, the usually happy bells turned into a sound of mourning.

The yetis stayed holed up in their rooms, quiet and sullen. Phil had taken it a bit harder than the other yetis and spent most of his time outside in the snow, staring off into the distance as if waiting for a certain mischievous spirit to try and break into the workshop once more.

Aster locked himself up in one of the guest rooms, refusing to come out. He blamed himself for everyone's sadness. After all, hadn't he taken Jack away from everyone? He daydreamed of what could have been, on what should have been. He planned on taking Pitch out, making him suffer as much as everyone else was.

North spent long hours in his office. He sat on the window ledge, what had been Jack's favorite seat, and cradled a little wooden doll in his hands. The silver haired, blue eyed doll that he had given Jack when they had first defeated Pitch. It had fallen out of the boy's pocket when they had brought him into Santoff Claussen and North couldn't bear to part with the little doll.

Tooth stayed in a guest room, little fairies poured in every now and then as she half-heartedly told them where to go. The normally cheerful little fairies were quiet and sad. Baby Tooth stayed near Tooth at all times, crying into her small hands as her sisters and Tooth tried to calm her. Tooth eventually broke down and held Baby Tooth as they both cried. The other little fairies let tears slip as they continued their jobs of collecting the teeth.

Sandy preferred to spend his time on the roof. He cried sometimes and other times he'd just stare out into the cold barren land that was the North Pole. Jack loved the cold. _Had _loved the cold. The cold reminded Sandy of Jack as he stared up at the moon high in the sky. He glared up at the Man in the Moon. _Why did you take him away from us? Give him back!_ But the Man in the moon seemed just as sad as the others. He couldn't do anything to bring back a Guardian. It was out of his hands.

The hospital room, far away from any of the other rooms was currently occupied. The room was pure white with all the needed supplies in the far corner, lined up neatly on sparkling countertops and only two white beds. On the one nearest to the only window lay a body. Jack had been placed tenderly on the covers. Jack's skin had become lightly frosted by now and the light streaming in from the window made him seem like he was sparkling.

_Where am I?  
_

He was floating. Surrounded by complete and utter darkness. He felt numb. What had happened? He remembered Aster yelling at him and he had run off. Pitch had appeared and he'd gotten hurt. No, he had _given up_. Aster had come and he'd felt happy, so happy. For a moment light blinded him. Aster loved him. Aster loved him and that was all that mattered because he loved Aster.

He was lying on a bed. The sun coming from the window made him blink a few times as he sat up. His skin was covered in frost. Absentmindedly he brushed away the frost as he looked down at himself. He'd been washed and was now wearing a too large for him shirt and some baggy blue shorts. The smell of a hospital filled his nose as He ran a hand through his hair. He was alive. Alive and his wounds had healed over.

For a moment he let a few tears fall from his eyes. He was so glad. He was alive. He jumped off the bed, feeling slightly weak as he headed towards the door, a bright smile on his face. He wanted to see North, Sandy, Tooth, the yetis, the elves, Baby Tooth, the other fairies, his believers, and most of all, he wanted to see Aster.

* * *

**Alright there it is! Give me a review and tell me what you think, I also love and adore all suggestions. Anyone curious as to why Jack is alive? I like believing love brought him back but if you think I should explain it just tell me and I'll include it in a flashback or something in the next chapter.  
**

**I've decided to continue this story, obviously, so this isn't the last chapter. Yay! I'll do my best to make the next chapters full of fluff!**

**Anyways I need ideas guys, give me a review or send me a pm, they're really helpful. **

**Love you all guys!  
**

**HerHiddenSecret~~~  
**


	3. Continuation

**Yay! I uploaded another chapter to _Sing Me To Sleep!_ Whos been waiting for this update? I know I have! I worked on this really hard, because I have problems writing fluff and such. Im much better suited for angst and such but I think I did a pretty good job on this XD**

**Before we get this show on the road I want you guys to check out my friend, _Poxy Kirkman, _and her wonderful RotG stories, _Slave to Darkness_ and _The End of Summer!_ They are beautifully written and I'm sure you guys will love her and her stories! :D**

* * *

Part 3

Sad brown eyes watched quietly as a snow white haired boy awakened after a week of slumber. The eyes immediately watered as she thought of exactly what this meant. The figure owning those eyes was a thirty five year old looking woman with long brown hair an matching brown eyes. Her skin was beautifully tanned and she wore a plain brown dress with a simple white apron over it.

There would probably never be a chance for what had taken place in the past week to happen again. After all he wasn't a mortal anymore. He was an immortal and with that came different rules than what mortals had to follow.

Mortals, once dead, had no choice but to go to Paradise or in the unfortunate event, be set down to Hell. Immortals on the other hand, they had a chance to go back down to the Land of the Living. Of course they didn't get to make this choice themselves. Once an immortal dies, they are stuck in the layer above the Between. While some of the deceased could wander the Earth in the Between, Immortals were sent to the layer above the Between. The Unnamed it was called. Just a vast expanse of nothing and everything. They would feel like they were floating, surrounded by blackness. After that the Higher Ups would contact the Immortal's most treasured person.

The most treasured person could be in either Paradise or Hell. If the Immortal's most treasured person was in Hell and the Immortal was judged to be in Paradise, then the closest person the Immortal has in Paradise would decide.

The Higher Ups decided that he would go to Paradise and as such they found the most important person he had in Paradise to decide his fate. The honor, or burden, went to her. At first she was so happy. Happy at having the chance to finally have her brother in Paradise with her. However, before the treasured person could make a decision, they had to see through the Orb and see just who the Immortal would be leaving behind.

She had at first known what her decision would be, of course she had because she loved her brother and wanted to thank him for saving her.

But then the Higher Ups had shown her the Orb. So many people that were upset with her brother taken from them. He had so many friends. So many people loved him. But what really called out to her and made her change her decision, it was the fact that someone down there. Someone truly loved him with all their heart. They wanted him for themselves, to love and to cherish. And he, he loved them aswell. He wanted to be with that one person down there. Who was she to stop true love?

She closed her eyes as years rolled down her face, wrapping her arms around her body in an effort to comfort herself. He was crying. God he was crying! From happiness! She'd almost made an awful decision, she'd almost taken him away from his loved ones down there.

She turned away, heading up the stairs and back up to Paradise. She paused midway. She gazed down at her brother lovingly as he stumble towards the door. She shifted her gaze towards the room where her brother's loved one was curled up, crying still. She glared at the furry form. "You better take care of my brother. Stupid kangaroo..." She murmured before continuing up the staircase after all her family was waiting for her.

He clutched the doorknob, slowly opening the door before making his way down the hall. He stumbled on his weak legs more than once and heavily relied on his staff to take even a few steps. At one point he came across a group of elves who were staring at him with wide eyes. It was a stare off before the group scattered, yelling gibberish that probably only the yetis and North could understand. Jack was left staring after them as they tripped over themselves to get to their destination. Wherever that was. He chuckled quietly before he was suddenly thrown in the air, his staff falling onto the ground in his surprise.

He turned in the air, landing in furry arms. He almost screamed in surprise when his eyes met Phil's own. He was confused as the yeti brought him into a tight hug, murmuring yeti words. Jack stayed still, enjoying the warmth as his own eyes teared. Phil was crying. He was crying for him. For Jack. In a split seconds notice Jack had wrapped his own arms around the yeti, laughing as he was taken by another yeti into a hug. His laughter filled the air as he was passed around, yeti to yeti, getting hugs by each one. The elves ran around in excitement, tumbling over each other as fights broke out. He felt so happy and glad and relieved that he was alive because that's what it was. He was alive and healthy and he had friends. He had real friends that were sad that he had 'slept.' That he hasn't been there with them for a while. He looked around at the furry faced yeti and silly elves and his mood slightly dampened. What did the Guardians think? What would they think? Did they even care? Would they be upset he was back?

Jack was momentarily surprised when the noise suddenly stopped. He turned around, only to freeze at the sight of the very people he had been worrying about. He felt himself go paler than he normally was as Phil set him down on the floor. Jack worried his bottom lip as he looked at the Guardian's expressions.

Sandy was floating by an open window, eyes wide with tears as he pinched his arm. Pictures flew above his head faster than Jack could decipher them and suddenly he was on the floor, wind knocked out of him by the golden body hugging his waist tightly. Golden sand tears covered the front of the baggy white shirt he was wearing as he hugged Sandy back with as much force as the little man was using with him.

Large arms wrapped around both him and Sandy and Jack looked over his shoulder to see North smiling happily at him. Tears trailed down his jolly face as he laughed in glee. Jack took in his appearance with guilt. North's clothes were rumpled and his normally neatly combed hair and beard were in a wild disarray. His face was slightly blotched with tears fallen way before now. Had he caused this? Had his sudden departure caused his father figure to become such a wreck? He suddenly felt low and dirty because how could he be happy when he made the jolliest man on Earth a shadow of his former self?

He was shocked out of his thoughts when thin arms wrapped around his neck. He gazed down and his vision was obscured by colorful feathers. Tooth. The female Guardian was crying. Crying all over his neck and soaking the neck of the white shirt. Wetness dripped down his cheeks and Jack blinked when he realized he was crying. He was fucking crying! He let loose a laugh as he let himself be embraced and held by his fellow Guardians. His friends. His family. Those 300 years by himself? This moment here, happiness radiating in the air as he was being hugged and loved, it destroyed all those memories because that was the past. It was the past and this was the present and he, he was truly happy.

He opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them, as he felt his family removing themselves from his person. He looked at all of them in confusion. They were all crying, happy smiles on their faces as they gazed at him with something shining in their eyes. Something akin to love. Their gazes moved from him to something, or someone, behind him.

Curiosity killed the cat, that was the old saying. He turned slowly, feeling much like a cat and wondering briefly if he would die once more. His world froze as his own ice blue eyes met brilliant green.

Aster. Aster. It was Aster. Nervousness filled his body as he stared at Aster, who's entire form had stilled. His expression was void as he stared at Jack with emotionless Spring green eyes that reminded Jack of fresh green grass, running rivers, sunny days, and freedom, and above all, hope. Aster's green eyes shown with images tears as realization dawned on Jack. Aster's eyes reminded him of new life, of continuing, of hope and peace.

He smiled into warm fur as strong, warm arms that felt so familiar to him wrapped around his smaller form. A face was buried in his neck, whiskers making him hold back laughs because it tickled. Aster's whiskers tickled. He let the tears run down his face freely as he was clutched closer to Aster's much bigger and furrier and safer body. The warmth which would've normally made him uncomfortable wrapped around him and all Jack could do was smile. He felt so secure in Aster's arms. He barely noticed when Aster began mumbling into his neck. He strained his ears to hear what the rabbit was saying but eventually added it up to sweet nothing's. Just random words full of warmth and happiness and a love that made Jack feel as if someone was crushing his chest because wasn't that what love did to you? Made your chest practically ache from happiness. He grinned as his family hugged him once more, the yetis and elves cheering in the background as Jack ran his hands through the fur on Aster's neck with a small smile. He felt loved and happy and he had a family and Aster loved him. He thanked whatever being that had allowed him to live because this was perfect. His life was perfect and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Alright so there you have it! Well, no not really... XD Following the main events of Sing Me To Sleep, I am going to add chapters following what happens after. The continuation o. This chapter is what you should begin expecting from this story. **

**If you'd rather not read whatever follows after the end above you, then consider this story finished. :D**

**For those who want to continue reading Im warning you right here, right now that the following chapters will not be written like the last two chapters. They will be much fluffier with little to no thought. XD**

* * *

**Pt 2 of Pt 3 T**

The blue blanket around his body kept the cool air inside and the cup he held in his hands was full of iced cocoa. He was on Aster's lap, strong arms wrapped around his lithe frame as he leaned his head back. He turned his head up slightly, his snow white hair tickling the underpart of his kangaroo's chin.

Green eyes met his own for a brief second and Jack found himself smiling softly. He looked away, instead keeping his attention on the room he was in and the occupants in it.

They were all in the living room, the room underneath the Globe room. The walls were a dark red with dark brown wooden floors. Christmas lights were hanging from the roof and a Christmas tree placed near the only window of the room. A dark red couch, the one he and Aster were resting on, was placed in front of the window though the couch faced forward and the main view was a brightly lit fireplace. On either side of the the already occupied couch were two more matching red couches. Tooth lay sprawled on the one to the right and Sandy and North shared the other couch which was a much bigger size than the other two. In the middle of the semi circle of couches was a rectangle shaped coffee table made of cherry brown red. The mood was bright and all of them were laughing and joking and just having a wonderful time and Jack, Jack didn't know how he could have survived without these precious, beautiful moments.

He sipped his deliciously cold cocoa as he eyed the plate of freshly baked cookies a yeti had jut brought in. The cookies had a sweet aroma to them that immediately made his mouth water. How long since he had tasted cookies? He couldn't ever remember actually eating one, maybe before he became Jack Frost. Who knew? All he did know was that he wanted a cookie and Aster's arms around him didn't seem like they were going to loosen anytime soon. He gave an almost silent sigh as he gave the cookies a longing gaze. Aster hadn't let go of him for the two hours since he had first wrapped his big, furry, and unsurprisingly muscled arms around him. Jack understood he was being clingy because he loved him and all but seriously? He couldn't even get a damn cookie!

He was certainly surprised when a warm object with a delicious smell was pressed against his slightly blue lips. He looked at the object in surprise. A chocolate chip cookie. He stared at the furry fingers holding the cookie and smiled as he opened his mouth to allow the cookie in. The chest he was leaning against shook with laughter and the other Guardians joined in the laughter as Jack just but into the gooey chocolate chips with a grin. He decided he didn't really mind those possessive arms wrapped around him, after all Aster still made sure Jack had anything and everything he needed. The Pooka proved this when he leaned down to capture the younger spirit's lips in his own. Yup, Jack had anything and everything he could have ever wanted.

* * *

**Extremely short I know X) I'll be updating soon so keep an eye out if you enjoyed that little snippet. Tell me your thoughts on this and oh!**

**I am taking requests for what you want tosee and read in the Sing Me to Sleep verse! XD I love the ideas of my fellow JackRabbit lovers! :)**

**_HerHiddenSecret~~~_  
**


	4. A Home, A Family

**New update new update new update! :D Yay! To those who are still reading, I love you guys UvU.**

**This chapter mostly has fluff and some mild angst. :) I personally like how it turned out though the other Guardians weren't mentioned all that much...**

**Seriously guys, check out _The End of Summer_ by _Poxy Kirkman_. It is amazing and I can't wait for another update XP**

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

**SMTS 4**

**Home**

The question was brought up just a few minutes after he had satisfied his cookie urges, Aster making sure he took small bites. North had suddenly brought it up when he, Aster, and oddly Tooth and Sandy, had been arguing over whose home was better. Aster saying the Warren was better than Santoff Claussen while North was yelling that the Warren was practically like living outside and shouldn't even be considered a home.

Tooth and Sandy were off to the side, glaring as Sandy morphed sand pictures above his head and Tooth yelled, voice slightly high pitched in irritation.

Jack sipped the cold milk handed to him by a smiling elf, eyeing a floating ice cube in the mug warily. Was he really that cold or had the ice already been in there? Did the elves put it in there? Had they licked it? He was pretty sure he'd seen a few elves licking the cookies North ate more than once.

"Jack!" Said spirit blinked in bewilderment when he realized everyone was looking at him. Aster was actually looking down at him but that didn't really matter much to Jack since he was busy trying not to spill the mug of milk on his lap out of surprise.

"What?" He asked when he had a firm grip on his cold milk. He eyed Tooth who was slightly red from exasperation.

"Vhat is your home like?" North spoke up shooting angry glares at Aster who glared back fiercely. Jack paused. Home. He never had a home. He slept in snowdrifts or trees or The tops of icy mountains. Sometimes in caves if he could find one that wasn't occupied.

Did his lake count as a home? He spent a lot of his time there. Usually sleeping in a tree nearby. He pondered all this with a sad smile before meeting North's blue colored eyes, a few shades lighter than Jack's own dark blue, and shrugging. He ignored the questioning gazes he received as he took a calming sip of his milk.

"I don't have a home. Kinda just sleep wherever it's comfortable." He sipped his milk quietly, doing his best to ignore the way Tooth fluttered to the ground with her small hands covering her gasp of surprise. Or how North cursed in Russian, glaring at the floor. Or how Sandy just looked at him sadly, previous anger to his argument with Tooth gone. And especially how Aster's grip on his waist tightened before loosening. He ignored how Aster buried his face in his snowy white hair with a choked breath. He ignored all of this, or at least tried.

Tooth's eyes began watering and Sandy went over to comfort her. North looked lost as he looked around the room with saddened eyes. And Aster? Aster had begun snuffling Jack's hair, murmuring softly. His quiet murmurs sounded loud in the practically silent room.

"Yer living with my from now on, ya hear? Yer gonna sleep with me and you'll always 'ave a bed and you'll 'ave a home and you'll be mine. Mine to love an' hold an' care for. I love ya frostbite and I'm always gonna take care of ya" Aster paused in his mumblings, looking around the room as the other Guardians had slowly inched their ways towards the two on the couch. With a grin he snuffled Jack's hair with his nose affectionately. "We'll always take care of our lil' anklebita"

And that was how the billionth group of the hug began and all Jack could do was ignore the tears of happiness trailing down his cheeks and just enjoy it. Enjoy the love and happiness of it all, because he knew this wouldn't end any time. His happiness wasn't going to end anytime soon.

* * *

**Burrow**

Jack's first night in Aster's home had been normal, if you can call sleeping on a nest normal. Aster had an underground home. Just a whole bunch of underground tunnels with rooms with no doors. Jack didn't complain though, he loved Aster and really? Sandy's castle was made of floating sand, underground burrow was practically nothing in the world of spirits.

The burrow was built into a large mound so windows were scattered about here and there, though there was no glass. The burrow was warm and cozy and Jack simply adored it. The living room was the largest room in the burrow and in the center of the burrow as well. It had the same style as the living room in Santoff Claussen. Aster had said that the same style was used in all the Guardians' homes since they usually hung out together now and again.

Three different tunnels led out of the living room. One led to a small kitchen which had a small wooden table, two wooden chairs, a black stove, a white fridge, a white counter top and cupboards. A rectangle shaped window was near the table, with a perfect view of the entrance of the burrow.

The second one led to a rather large bathroom. Only this room had something other than dirt flooring. The bathroom had white tiles with a large white bathtub, sink, and toilet. Near the tub was a few hooks where fluffy towels were hung. Jack personally liked the dark blue towel the most. It as just that much fluffier than the green one or the brown one or even the white one.

The last tunnel leading out of the living room was more like a hallway. It was where all the rooms were. There were four bedrooms in total. Three were unoccupied at the moment. Apparently all the Guardians had rooms for the others in their homes. Aster was no exception.

One of the rooms had an extremely large bed with red covers. A small Christmas tree sat in the corner and little ornaments hung from the ceiling. At the end of the bed was a chest of sorts filled with, what Jack guessed to be, North's clothes.

Sandy's room had a smaller bed with golden colored sheets. A little table was next to the bed, a lamp and small reading glasses along with a closed book rested on top. On the dirt walls, carved with what looked like golden sand, were manatees, dinosaurs, fishes and the occasional unicorn.

The last guest room, Tooth's most likely had a colorful hammock hanging from the ceiling. A mirror was placed on the wall near the hammock and there were random posters, all having to do with teeth, hanging here and there. A few of Tooth's rainbow colored feathers were scattered around the floor, Jack didn't know if this was done on purpose or not.

And then the last room. Aster's room. Now Jack's room as well. There was a large nest off to the right hand side, something Jack already preferred over trees and snow drifts. The nest was made from hay with tufts of blue grey fur, random little feathers, and little pieces of cloth mixed in there to make it soft. A thick brown blanket covered it during the day, though Jack didn't use it during the night either. Made things a bit too hot.

Near the nest was a large window with a perfect view of where the egglets slept, obviously to keep an eye on the little trouble makers. The window was something Jack particularly enjoyed. Small breezes were allowed into the room because of the window and helped keep the room from becoming too stifling and hot.

Aster had gotten a leather trunk, which was placed against the wall where the window had been carved out, for Jack to keep his clothes in. Of course Jack had protested saying he only ever wore his hoodie and pants. Aster had just rose a brow and opened the trunk.

Most of what had been folded neatly inside the trunk was similar to his original outfit but it was obvious with a short glance that there was also different colored shirts, hoodies, and pants and even a few pairs of sweats and pajamas. Jack had been startled at all this and shook his head rapidly at Aster saying sternly that he did not need that many clothing. Of course all Aster had done was roll his eyes, embrace Jack, and murmur into Jack's hair (something Jack secretly loved) that Tooth had made the clothing herself and if he didn't wear it she'd be mad.

* * *

**Tail**

In reality it shouldn't have come off as such a surprise. Jack knew Aster was a rabbit, bunny, Pooka, whatever. So he would have to have all the animal like features. Paws, whiskers, fur and all that. But it didn't really bother Jack. Jack himself was far from average with skin as white as snow and matching hair, eyes the color of blue ice, lips and fingertips slightly blue, and not to mention he was practically a walking ice cube. Cold to the touch.

But now, sitting down at the table as he waited for Aster to finish making whatever he was making for breakfast, he realized something he had never noticed before. His eyes were trained on this as the rabbit moved about the kitchen to grab ingredients for whatever he was cooking up.

It was Aster's tail. A little thing it was. Covered in fur like every other body part Aster had. But what fascinated Jack completely was how it seemed to wag slightly as Aster hummed softly. Jack liked Aster's voice, Aster had learned this early on when the boy had practically begged Aster to sing him a lullaby. But right now, Jack was far too focused on the small furry appendage to notice that Aster's beautiful sounding hums had begun to fill the kitchen.

He jumped when a plate of freshly made scrambled eggs was placed in front of him. When he had first eaten scrambled eggs in the Warren, he'd been worried he was eating one of the egglets that ran around outside. He'd briefly considered if this was considered murder before Aster told him he was eating chicken eggs, not one of Aster's precious googie eggs. Course Jack still had his suspicions and after eating anything egg related, he made sure to brush his teeth to get rid of the smell. He didn't want any crying egglets smelling their dead family after all.

He met Aster's worried gaze with a reassuring smile. The other Guardian didn't relax in the slightest as he took his seat across from Jack.

The Winter Spirit ignored the curious green eyed looks he was being given by his counterpart with ease, instead taking a bite of his breakfast. Tail tail tail. He clenched his hand, teasing his lower lip as he tried to focus all of his attention on the meal his rabbit had made for him. Dammit. He ignored how the fingers clenching around his fork began twitching with want. But no, that was weird right? He was not about to ask his boyfriend if he could touch his tail.

He was snapped out of his musings when a furry paw closed over the hand that was clenching onto his fork. He immediately relaxed at the feeling of the warm fur, dropping the fork onto the wooden table. He sighed.

"You and your persuading ways Aster..." He muttered as his boyfriends ears cocked to the side, curious to see where the winter spirit was going with.

"I just now noticed you had a tail. I want to touch it. Why? Because its taunting me. It's taunting me by wagging all up in my face." Silence followed Jack's words, whose lower lip had jutted out in the form of a pout. Aster just stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you alrigh' mate? Do ya have a fever or somethin'?" Before Jack could protest he was being carried back into their room. He turned to look over his rabbits shoulder, eyeing his plate of eggs sadly. If scrambled eggs could cry, Jack was sure they would be crying right then.

He crossed his arms with a humph as he was settled onto their nest. This was what he got for speaking his mind. Stupid brain. Stupid tail. When familiar arms wrapped around him, he didn't protest in the slightest. Instead he snuggled into a furry chest. No matter how many times they had hugged, Jack still craved the attention. For three hundred years he had been attention starved, that wasn't about to change anytime soon. He savored and memorized every hug, cuddle, and pat he shared with Aster. He didn't know why at first, Aster said he would be with him forever and Aster never lied. Of course then he realized why. Something inside of him, something that still remembered all of those lonely memories, doubted Aster. It doubted Aster, it doubted itself, it doubted this relationship, it doubted that the other Guardians really wanted to be his family, and worst of all, it doubted this beautiful thing between he and Aster would last forever. And that scared Jack.

His ears perked as the sound of humming filled the room. He let his eyes close, no, he wouldn't listen to that stupid part of him. Here and now, with Aster holding him, that was all that mattered. If later on Aster decided he didn't want to be with a broken spirit like Jack, then Jack would still have all those precious memories and for now, that was enough.

He was almost asleep when a thought made his him suddenly open his eyes as a wicked grin sneaked onto his face. Aster didn't notice as he continued to hum soothingly. With a sly smirk, Jack wrapped his arms around his bunny's waist. Aster didn't know what hit him when cool fingers touched his tail. Jack didn't say anything as he continued to pet the fluffy appendage that seemed to wag faster under his ministrations. The humming stopped and Jack was momentarily surprised when instead a low purr filled his ears. Satisfied with the results, he curled his fingers around Aster's tail before letting sleep over take him. He pretended not to notice the low whine that filled the air when he stopped petting the furry tail that had caught his attention that morning.

* * *

**How'd you guys like it? Was it fluffy enough? Did that mild, barely there, angst appease you angst lovers out there? XD** **Hope you liked it!**

**Oh!:**

**_TheYumeTsumetai_**

**You wanted some Jack still being scarred right? :3 Was that good? And Pitch is still out there, he did say he had plans after all so keep an eye out! ;D**

**_Every1's Beta_**

**The preggers Jack idea is awesome! I love it, really. I might just have to add it in now XD**

**_Night-Fury1_**

**Hmmm, JackRabbit smut you say... Maybe. Dunno. It's a high possibility though I don't see it happening any time soon. Jack is still hung up over the 300 years alone, Aster is hung up I've the fact Jack was dead, and Pitch is still slinking around out there. ;D **

**Though I will add it if I get enough reviewers requesting any form of smut. The rating will go up that's for sure. XD After all how is Jack suppose to become preggers without Aster lending a hand, er paw? :P**

**Sorry I didn't respond to your requests earlier! T-T My bad...**

**If anyone else wants something added, just request it in a PM or review! :3 I love input.**

**_HerHiddenSecret~~~_**


	5. The Party

**I love you guys! Really?! Like 92 reviews?! T-T I'm so touched, really I am. I worked all day on this, all day yesterday that is, so I hope you guys appreciate it!**

**Oh and I'm beginning ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge! I started it in the middle of this chapter though ^_^" Along with that I have a few other prompts from a few friends of mine that I'm going to add into the following chapters.**

* * *

**SMTS 5**

**Glasses**

_Grrrrroooowwoll_... He honestly didn't know what that noise was. One minute he was having a nice dream, having fun with the other Guardians, and the next he was awoken by the sound of a deep growl. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to deny the inevitable. He was not waking up. He was not waking up. He was not-

"Hey Frostbite, I know yer sleeping and all but I'm hungry. Leggo of my tail so I can get lunch ready." Aster's patient voice filled his ears and he slowly opened then, grinning up at his lover. Only to pause, frozen. Aster was sitting, awkwardly seeing as Jack's fingers were gripping his tail, with a book on his lap and the lamp near the nest on. That wasn't why Jack was staring though. It was the fact that Aster had a pair of reading glasses placed on the bridge of his nose and for some reason., Jack oddly began thinking about how hot he looked with his glasses. With a bright blue blush, he let go of Aster's tail, covering his face in embarrassment. He began murmuring into the soft nest angrily. Something about tails being distracting and glasses too sexy to be considered legal.

Aster stared down at the younger spirit oddly, slightly confused, before shrugging and placing his glasses on the little table near the nest. He was hungry after all. His little Jackrabbit had interrupted their breakfast with his questions about Aster's tail, not that the rabbit minded much. Though he was slightly ashamed he had reacted like that when Jack's fingers had wrapped around his sensitive tail. His little snowflake was a damn tease and even worse, Jack didn't even know how much of a tease he was being!

_Grrrrroooowwwllll_... He smirked down at his blushing a snow spirit whose slightly pointe pale ears were now tinged blue from embarrassment. Apparently he wasn't the only one who regretted skipping breakfast that morning.

* * *

**ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge!**

**Holding Hands, Day 1**

Jack nibbled quietly on his chocolate bunny, not caring that his fingers were coated in the sticky sweet substance. He sat on top of one of the eggs sentinels, watching Aster paint a few of his precious little googies.

Jack glanced down at his lap where a small googie sat, relaxing. The little egg was a pale blue, shining slightly as the sunlight in the Warren shone down on it. A series of beautifully painted white snowflakes decorated the egg. A few of the snowflakes had intricate little bunnies inside of them while others had small little hearts. It was a present from Aster. Jack appreciate the gift, having thrown himself at his boyfriend in thanks. Jack honestly couldn't remember the last time he had received a gift.

He and his little googie had been inseparable since Aster had given the little egglet, a size or so smaller than all the other eggs, which was a few hours ago. Since then Jack had been given a chocolate bunny to entertain himself as Aster finished painting a batch of his googies. Jack didn't mind being quiet. He didn't mind letting Aster continue painting his little eggs and he definitely didn't mind the way the rabbit bit his lip slightly as he concentrated. What he did mind though was how far away the rabbit was. He frowned thoughtfully as he licked his fingers clean, humming thoughtfully.

He didn't hum much these days, Aster hummed much better than he did after all and he did it much more often than Jack himself. Aster's hum was much more melodic than Jack's and he loved when Aster hummed, or better yet sang with his wonderfully husky voice.

With determination shining in his ice blue orbs, Jack grabbed his little googie, who he decided to name Flurry. Why? Because it sounded like furry and Aster was furry and the logic in that was undeniable. Hopping down from the sentinel, who was now sporting frost where Jack had been sitting, Jack placed Flurry on his shoulder. He strode over to where Aster was sitting near the Dye River. He plopped himself down next to Aster, careful not to sit on any egglets, he'd already eaten his helping of scrambled eggs that morning so it wouldn't be of any use anyways.

He ignored Aster's surprised face as he grabbed the paw holding the paintbrush and, placing the brush on the grass, entwined their hands. Or his hand and Aster's paw. He ignored when Aster began protesting, smirking when Aster sighed.

"Looks like I won't be able ta paint my googies today..." Aster trailed off expectantly before letting his shoulders slump in defeat.

"Nope. Me and Flurry are feeling neglected, it's a horrible crime punishable by by being forced to sleep in one of the guest rooms." Aster shot him an exasperated glance. The kid was threatening to kick him out of their room after all. He paused as he suddenly caught onto what Jack had said.

"Flurry?"

"Yeah, sounds like furry. Ya know because your furry so Flurry is kinda named after you." Silence followed Jack's words. Aster furrowed his brow in confusion as Jack lay his head on his counterparts furry shoulder, enjoying how Aster's furry paw was warm in his own cool hand. The difference was something special, something that should be cherished and loved. And that, was how it was going to stay, even if one Winter Spirit managed to confuse the Easter Bunny every once and awhile.

**30 Day OTP Challenge**

**Cuddling Somewhere, Day Two**

They were in their nest, night having fallen in the Warren. Jack was leaning against his rabbit's chest happily while said rabbit was reading a book, glasses that Jack deemed too sexy to wear placed on the bridge of his nose. The warm brown blanket was covering Aster, Jack still refusing to use the stifling thing. Fluffy was chilling out on Jack's stomach, throughly content.

After a while Jack grew bored, he was sleepy but he didn't want to go to bed. He wanted to continue cuddling, because thats what they were doing no matter how much either of them refused to call it that out loud, with Aster. He reached a hand out and placed it on Aster's thigh thoughtfully. He ignored how his furry counterpart tensed as he traced random patterns on the silky fur there. The patterns brought his fingers higher than necessary before trailing lower once more. He didn't notice how Aster's breath soon became labored, concentrated fully on his task. Who knew how fun Aster fur was?

"Mate. I'd stop if I were ya, I won't be able ta stop meself." Jack paused at the slightly breathless way Aster spoke. He wanted to continue, but he didn't think he was ready. With a regretful smile towards Aster, along with a small nip at his nose, Jack mumbled an apology before snuggling up once more into the familiar warm chest he loved. His eyes slipped closed as he allowed sleep to take him. He wasn't ready yet, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be ready in the future.

* * *

**Jealous Bunny Request From CuteKnight101**

"Aw! You look so handsome, my wittle baby is growing up!" Jack tried really hard not to blush as Tooth and her fairies fussed over him. Key word being tried. North was throwing a party, celebration of sorts to celebrate nothing in particular. Mostly an excuse to hang out with everyone, and then some. The Guardians had been invited, along with any other spirit that wished to come. It was an open invitation.

Jack felt extremely nervous as Tooth fussed over his hair, trying to ignore the way she cooed at his 'adorableness'. He had been ambushed the minute he'd entered Santoff Claussen with Aster. Taken from the other Guardians, Tooth and her army of fairies had pretty much barricaded themselves, and him by default, as they got him ready.

Tooth herself was wearing a multicolored diamond necklace with matching earrings, multiple rings, and a belt of sorts. She'd even placed some sparkling powder on the exposed skin on her hands and face along with some sparking lipgloss. She was trying to impress a spirit that was coming to North's party. Apparently April Fool was quiet the looker.

She had forced him to change from his normal outfit, which was apparently not fancy enough for the occasion, and instead he was now wearing a light blue polo that 'made his eyes shine'. He'd un-buttoned the first three, allowing him to actually breath, and shoved the sleeves up to his elbows. He'd also been forced to wear a silver chain around his neck. Along with that he was wearing dark skinny jeans, ripped at the knees, though he crossed the line when a gang of Tooth's fairies flew in with leather shoes. His hair was combed with gel, though it still retained its normal spikeyness for which he was grateful. He'd been sprayed with cologne and Tooth had somehow managed to place some of the sparkly powder on his exposed face and arms.

"I look like one of the vampires from those crappy books." He yelped clutching his head as Tooth lightly smacked him. He ignored how the little fairies around him giggled at his dramatic response. Tooth just smiled softly as she fixes his hair once more before giving him a sly grin.

"Aster won't be able to keep his paws off you" And with that said Tooth hooked her elbow with Jack's and dragged the blushing spirit, now struggling more than ever, out of the room.

By now the party was in full swing. Music drifted up the stairs as Tooth ooh'd and aah'd over the decorations before they finally made it to North's Ball Room. The place was decorated with an array of colorful streamers hanging off the burgundy walls, balloons floating high up, and confetti thrown about the floor making it shimmer beautifully. Against the far was was a long buffet table and on the opposite wall was a DJ set, music playing loudly from the speakers near the table and equipment. Fancy decorated tables had bee pushed to the walls, leaving space in the middle of the room for dancing.

Spirits of all kinds lounged about chatting, dancing, flying, and all in all having a good time. Tooth's fairies immediately left to mingle and Tooth herself dragged a reluctant Jack over to the nearest table. Jack took in the spirits who immediately smiled at their arrival.

Eight different sets of eyes looked at him questioning lot as Tooth forced him to sit before sitting down herself. "Hey guys! This is Jack Frost!" Tooth introduced him to the members of the table, recognition dawning in their eyes.

Tooth motioned over to the girl seated next to Jack with an excited grin. "Jack, this is Cupid." He took in the sight of her as he gave a slight wave that was returned immediately. Cupid had black as night, waist-length locks. Her eyes were a beautiful light pink and her skin was as white as the clouds. She was short, 5"5, with an hourglass figure. The most noticeable features, however, were the large, white feather wings growing out of her back. The tips brushed just slightly above her inner knee and her wingspan was almost as wide as she was tall. She was wearing a pink tanktop and a white, ruffled, mid-thigh length skirt with a black belt holding it up. Pink, heart shaped diamonds dangled from her ears and a little silver anklet hung on her left ankle. Her small feet were bare.

"That's Fool." Tooth motions over to a youth who was hanging upside down in the air, Jack grinned at the spirit who grinned back. Fool looked like a teen, albeit a year younger than Jack, with curly purple colored hair and tanned skin. Half of his face was hidden by a yellow and purple mask, eye and the part of the lips on the mask upturned in happiness. His visible eye was the same shade of purple as his hair and he donned a yellow shirt with blue jeans with his shoes matching his hair. Little wings stuck out of his shoes, allowing him to fly.

"And that's Molly, she's Mother Nature." Molly looked to be the height of 5"8. She had pure colored golden hair, the color of the sun, reaching her waist. She was shapely with doe like brown green eyes resembling the lush forests and skin bronzed from exposure to the sun. She wore a silk light green dress with darker green leaves sewn on. A crown made of thin vines and flowers rested on her golden locks and her feet were bare as well.

"That's Lucky, the Leprachaun," Lucky was short, around 4"7 with wild red curls framing her slightly pale face. A dusting of freckles was spread across her face and her eyes were a bright red. She wore a light green sweater with a darker green miniskirt and the same light green tights with black leather shoes.

"Lantern, the spirit of Holloween" He was a pale skinned teen, around 4"7 tall with sharp shark teeth set into what seemed like an eternal smile. His eyes were a bright orange and he had messy black hair, set into a series of spikes. He was wearing a dark orange shirt with a smiling pumpkin on it. He had ripped black jeans and dirty looking converse on. Bat wings were folded neatly on his back.

"The New Years Baby, Baby" Baby looked like a small child, around the age of seven. He had curly blonde hair framing his pale face that was dusted with pale freckles. His eyes were white, as if he was blind. He seemed perfectly content in an oversized dark blue shirt and white shorts. He wore sandals on his feet and clutched a light blue rattle in his left hand. He smiled at Jack as he was introduced and Jack gave a slight wave.

"That's Father Time" Father Time was definitely not what Jack was expecting. Instead of the ancient looking old man Jack had imagined, a middle aged looking man with perfectly combed grey hair and equally grey eyes stared at him with a friendly smile. He had pale skin and had a long came by his side. He wore normal looking jeans and a button up white shirt. A white cloak clung to his body and around his neck was a small hourglass.

"And last but not least, that's the spirit of Summer, Ruby." Ruby was a little girl, looking around Baby's age, with beautifully tanned skin and shining eyes with no certain color. They seemed to change each second, from blue to green to pink to purple to green and everything in between. Her hair was in a neat braid, wild flowers woven in, and she wore a soft looking green dress covered in a bright flowers, looking like they just bloomed.

An hour passed with Jack chatting away with his newly found friends. They were pretty cool spirits and he mentally thanked MiM Tooth had introduced them to him. At the moment Tooth had been swept away to dance with Fool, something which Jack had snickered at when he caught sight of Tooth's beet red face. Oddly enough Lucky had managed to snag Sandy's attention and the two had immediately hit it off. Baby and Ruby had gone off to dance as well, quickly followed by Molly and Father Time.

Jack glanced around the table, at what was left of their little group. Cupid was playing with her drink, letting little sighs out every now and then and Lantern was gazing intently at the dance floor. He was feeling pretty bored, maybe it was time to go find Aster? Last Jack had seen of his beloved boyfriend was when Tooth had dragged him away. Jack was startled when Lantern teen shot up, looking determined.

"Jack. You wanna dance?" Jack blinked in surprise as he watched Lantern's leathery black wings furl and unfurl weirdly, like how Aster's ears would press down against his head when nervous. Jack paused. Lantern was nervous. With a grin, he inwardly hoped Aster wouldn't think he was cheating on him for dancing with another spirit. He just couldn't say no to when to somebody who already looked nervous enough as it was. With a shrug he glanced over at Cupid who had frozen when Lantern had asked and now sat, glaring at her lap.

"Alright, better than sitting here collecting cobwebs." The smile that kit up Lantern's face made Jack's heart clench. Oh please let this not be leading the poor Halloween spirit on. Jack was never good at letting people down. He followed the ecstatic Lantern onto the dance floor, falling into the fast rhythm of the song, grateful if was a speedy song. No way was he going to dance to a slow song with Lantern. He'd feel like a dirty cheater to Aster.

He danced with Lantern in front of him, keeping a good amount of space between the two. He grinned at his dancing partner that was apparently light on his feet. Jack closed his eyes for a moment, letting his hips sway with the music as his arms found the beat easily. His eyes shot open when hands were placed on his waist possessively. He was ready to shoot Lantern down only to realize Lantern was just looking at him sadly before turning away and leaving the dance floor.

He glanced down to see whose hands were on his waist before letting a grin sneak onto his features. Those weren't hands, they were paws. And paws meant Aster. He continued grinning even as Aster dug his paws into his hips a little bit harsher than at first. Heavy breathing sounded by Jack's ear and he listened to his boyfriend's husky voice.

"Whatcha think yer doin' Frosty? Dancin' all devilishly with Lantern, ey? Dancin' wi' someone who isn't me? Yer mine. All _**mine**_."

Jack closed his eyes, delicious shivers running up his spine at the possessive words. With a smirk he backed up slightly, until he was pressed against Aster's chest, hips aligned. With a sly grin over his shoulder at his confused rabbit, he began swaying his hips to the music once more, loving the way Aster's breath hitched as Jack pressed himself as close as physically possible, never stopping the way his hips swayed or how his body practically flowed with the rhythm. Yes, he belonged here, with Aster, in Aster's arms. After all, if he was Aster's, didn't that make Aster his?

When something hard and wonderfully hot pressed against his clothed backside, Jack decided yes. Aster was all **_his_**.

* * *

**So yeah, added some OC's in. It was a must. Did they turn out okay?**

**_CuteKnight101_:**

**I hope you like how jealous Bunny turned out! Didn't see much of him but I think I did a pretty good job on him :3**

**_WaterPanda_:**

**You are a genius. I've decided I love you ;D Keep a look out for mating season! I don't know when I'll add it in seeing as Summer is almost over by this chapter. I dunno, I'll work out the details but it will happen!**

**_The Third Biker Scholar_:**

**As per requested, the muzzle kiss thing will be in the next chapter :D I think it's a great idea!**

**To those who have been asking for smut, I might need some more persuasion. XD If I'm persuaded enough, I'll continue this lovely dancing scene in the Warren next chapter. If not then I'll just skip to the morning after.**

**But be assured my faithful viewers! There will be a preggers Jack! Yay! Whether smut will be written for this to happen or I just leave it to your imaginations is yet to be decided.**

**Oh and how many kits should Jack have? It won't be in any chapter any time soon but I'd like to have an idea of where things are going. Girls? Boys? Twins? Triplets?**

**Leave a review, tell me what you think! Also leave a request if you want, I love getting ideas from you beautiful people! :3**

**_HerHiddenSecret~~~_**


	6. Lemon

**SMTS 6**

**I did it. I actually wrote a lemon. And posted it online. I don't know wether to be proud or ashamed. Whatever though :P. Lemony goodness for all those who wanted it!**

**_Aquodox_: I hope this helps with the whole 'Aster got a boner' thing. ^_^" I actually didn't realize that until you mentioned it, so thank you for that!**

**_The Third Biker Scholar_: Well, I did my best with your request though I think it didn't come out exactly how you wanted it. I made it quick and all, so sorry about that. I hope you enjoy it though :)!**

**To all the reviewers that wanted smut: Yup. I wrote it. Tell me how it is! Did I meet expectations or was it awful?**

* * *

Alright so maybe he hadn't thought this through completely. Jack had just been so distracted when Aster had come out of no where and really it was all Aster's fault. This wouldn't even be a problem if he wasn't so god damn jealous, I mean really. Jack wasn't even touching Lantern, he didn't see a reason for the rabbit to go and get him all hot and bothered with his possessive words.

In the spur of the moment Jack had fronded up on his rabbit. Not that that didn't sound weird or anything, it totally did, but in his defense he had totally forgotten there were other people in the room. Which actually didn't make any sense considering this was a party and all, but seriously this was all Aster's fault.

No one noticed, too drunk by then to pay attention to anything but they themselves. Jack was also pretty sure he'd seen Tooth and Fool getting frisky in the corner but he wasn't about to say anything.

Aster's paws on his hips were really distracted as the rabbit maneuvered them away from the crowd, keeping Jack firmly pressed against his erection in case anyone decided to glance there way. No one did but the stupid bunny was too self conscious for his own good. Jack really didn't see the problem with it, though he was slightly tipsy so that might of had a hand in it.

**Request from** **_The Third Biker Scholar_**

He pushed Aster against the hallway wall, glad everyone was still in the ball room, before placing his lips on his rabbits. It was awkward to tell the truth and Jack pulled away immediately. Aster was frowning as he placed his paws on the immortal teen's face.

"Dude. Your muzzle is a serious issue." And with that Jack tilted his head slightly, trying to find the right angle he could use to kiss his lover. He was hard, painfully so, and all he wanted to do was kiss his rabbit, among other things.

Jack sighed in frustration when Aster's whiskers tickle his face, he fought back giggled at Aster's dejected looking pout. With a determined look in his eyes, Jack grabbed his surprised face in his cool feeling hands.

"E. Aster Bunnymund. I will find a way to kiss you." It took numerous tries before they finally found the right angle. Aster personally didn't see the importance in kissing, Pooka's didn't kiss but he tried anyways. If it would make Jack happy then dammit, Aster would do his best to please his young lover.

The feeling of Jack's tongue exploring his mouth, being extremely careful in not slicing said muscle with Aster's sharp teeth, was completely foreign to the Pooka. He tentatively touched the slick organ in his mouth, slightly cold, with his own, much warmer, tongue. Green eyes rolled into the back of his head at the feeling. Warm and cold. The feeling was downright sinful.

Once in one of the guest rooms, Jack was pressed firmly against the closed door. Furry paws ran over his chest, his sides, his arms, he was everywhere and no where at once. He stared up at the ceiling, breathing harsh as sharp teeth nipped at the skin at his neck. He vaguely wondered if it would leave a mark before he shooed the thought away with a loud moan.

His clothes were discarded in mere minutes as he was carried onto the bed. Fire coursed through his veins as the pads on Aster's paws trailed down his pale skin. A warm tongue licked at the wounds sharp teeth made. Already purple bruises contrasted greatly with milky white skin. His cheeks felt warmer than they usually felt and he knew he was flushed a dark blue.

Aster leaned over the younger immortal and kissed his lips lightly. He panted, whiskers twitching as he gripped Jack's chin gently with his paw.

"Look into my eyes, I'm going to be gentle okay?" his lips lunged onto Jack's and their mouths moved desperately around one another. Aster placed the tip of his slippery cock right on top of the younger Guardian's hole and gently rubbed it up and down as they kissed.

Jack squirmed beneath him as he moaned and released their attachment, saliva connecting their mouths. Aster attacked his mouth once more and swirled his tongue around the younger immortal's as he gently pushed in through the tight ring of muscles. Intense cold surrounded him as he bit back a groan at the feeling. Addicting, the feeling of cold surrounding him was addicting.

The boy screamed into his mouth as his eyes shut tight. Aster nudged his nose against his younger mate's temple in an attempt to soothe him before the young teen jerked his head back and winced at the immense pain.

Only half way sheathed, Aster could feel himself being squeezed by the cold wall of muscles. He was half surrounded by blinding cold and the other half was practically burning with the need to be surrounded by cold as well.

With a determined look, icy blue eyes met Spring green. Jack exhaled as he placed both of his palms flush against the headboard and pushed himself down onto the rest of Aster's length. He screamed in pain and tears welled up in his eyes as he adjusted to the throbbing organ. It felt hot in his normally cold body and the feeling was surreal. He panted to calm himself as tears slipped out of his closed eyes, trailing down his flushed cheeks.

Aster closed his eyes and fought the instinct to slam in and out of his younger mate. "A-are you okay?" The older Guardian kissed the younger's pale collarbone and licked at his equally pale neck as he tried to calm down his mate's whimpering.

Jack looked at him with watery eyes, he breathed in and out harshly as Aster continued to place delicate kisses on his flushed lips. Jack stared into the Spring colored eyes he loved so much and he saw the concerned expression as Aster kept kissing every part of his face, licking away the salty tears with care.

Jack placed both of his hands on Aster's furry cheeks and forced them to lock eyes as he pet the soft fur, distracted for a minute before taking a deep breath. "M-move."

The older male didn't have to be asked twice, he pulled out until only the tip remained and then slowly slid back inside. Alternating between the warmth of the guest room and the almost burning cold of being inside his younger lover was driving him crazy. Aster had never felt anything this pleasurable in his entire life, he was positive he was already completely addicted with the feeling

Jack moaned and relaxed his muscles in an attempt to dull the pain of being ripped in two.

"Nn…fah…f-faster" Aster smirked as he saw the gorgeous display that was his mate.

"You sure you can handle it, F-frostbite?" He questioned, panting heavily.

"Fuck" he groaned and clawed at Aster's back, fists clenching onto the fur there. He lifted his lower back slightly and shifted the position to a more comfortable angle.

Aster breathed heavily, forehead resting on Jack's own. "I'm gonna turn ya over, a'right?" He waited for Jack to nod in agreement before pulling out, smirking at the mewl of displeasure Jack let out. He turned the younger male over, motioning for the teen to grip onto the headboard. With a quick once over he sheathe himself into the cold once more, a loud putting filling the air as Jack gasped as he clenched his eyes shut.

Jack moaned loudly at the new position, his eyes rolling back as he panted. Sweat ran down the boys brow and his mind went blank with pleasure. When the younger teen started to meet his motions Aster grunted and moved faster, giving into his more animalistic instincts. He nipped at Jack's spine and neck, nuzzling sweat soaked hair lovingly as he tried to find that small bundle of nerves that would make the younger see stars.

"Nngh!" With a smirk, Aster aimed for the same spot once more, rewarded with helpless mewls and groans from the younger teen.

Jack's prostate was being relentlessly slammed into and the teen cried out in satisfaction "Aster! Fuck…there…right there, ah!"

Hours later they lay, spent, above the covers. Jack was the first to break the silence.

"You know the saying 'fucking like rabbits'? I never thought it was true. You proved me wrong you oversized bunny rabbit." A breathless laugh escaped his flushed lips as furry arms encircled him. He tucked his head underneath Aster's chin with a sigh of contentment.

"Yer all mine now, Jack. I'm never letting ya go." Jack closed his eyes, hands clutching the fur on his mate's chest.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**30 Day OTP challenge: Cuddling Somewhere**

Light streamed in through the window of the guest room, falling upon two figures sleeping on a bed. Santoff Claussen was silent, most of its occupants sleeping their hangovers away.

One of the figures on the bed groaned tiredly as light hit their face. Jack burrowed his face into the soft fur in front of him. He shifted slightly, tensing up in pain when he moved his lower body. With a yelp he shot up, only to fall against the pillows once more, eyes clenched shut as he breathed deeply.

"Okay. Ow, that hurt like a bitch." He heard a deep chuckle beside him and opened an eye to glare at Aster who was laying on his side, green eyes watching his form closely.

"I wouldn' move so soon Snowflake." The rabbit grabbed the blushing teen into his arms, placing his chin on top of feathery soft white hair. Jack grumbled as Aster pulled a sheet up to cover the two of them.

"I wouldn't be like this if someone wasn't a beast in bed." Jack retorted as he tugged at the fur in front of him in annoyance. He wondered how the others were, he groaned at the thought. What would they say when they saw he couldn't walk much less move? He pushed the thoughts away with a sigh.

"Ay. Sorry 'bout that Snowflake. Didn' think I'd be so rough." Jack closed his eyes as strong arms tightened around his smaller frame. Aster snuffled his hair, completely relaxed as he basked in the stream of light coming from the window. If Tooth or North found out he was the reason as to why Jack couldn't leave the guest room today, he'd be rabbit stew by the end of the day. He snorted, ignoring Jack's confuse and slightly sleepy hum, those two acted just like overprotective parents.

* * *

**30 Day OTP Challenge: Gaming/Watching a Movie**

A week had passed since the party. Apparently Tooth and Fool were now an item and Sandy had finally been found. The little dream maker had been missing since the night of the party. He's shown up a little worse for wear, covered in lip stick marks, but he wouldn't say what had happened. Most of the Guardians just guessed it had something to do with a certain leprechaun who loved wearing red lipstick.

"Toy Story!"

"Tooth Fairy!"

"Rio!"

Silence.

"Rio?! Why Rio?! Tooth Fairy is a much better movie Jack!"

"Tooth Fairy sucks Tooth! It's a MAN as the Tooth Fairy! How do you not find that offensive?"

"Well at least I don't want to watch a movie about talking toys! No sense no sense no sense! Toys don't talk Jack!"

"Tooth iz right Jack! And Tooth, Jack iz right too! Toy Story is bad movie! Tooth Fairy bad too! Instead let's watch Rio!"

**"WHAT?!"**

Aster shook his head as he watched the group in sadness. He glanced at Sandy only to pause at the mischievous grin on the others face. With a raised brow Aster watched as Sandy left the room. He glanced at the other three Guardians that were still fighting over what movie to watch and shrugged his furry shoulders.

He followed Sandy out of the room. The little golden man was clutching something in his hands as they headed to the cinema in Santoff Claussen. North's love of movies was the reason the small cinema had been built. It was just a movie screen with four rows of movie seats.

Aster blinked as Sandy popped in the movie and sat down. He sat next to the little man as Over the Hedge started. "Ya know they're gonna be pissed when they find out." A series of pictures flashed above Sandy's head and Aster smirked. "True, true."

It was towards the end when the others finally realized a movie had finally been played.

"Aster how could you?! I thought you loved me!"

"Sandy, Bunny! I thought we were comrades?!"

"I'm telling Lucky on you Sandy!"

Was it worth it? Aster shifted on the uncomfortableness of the bed. Jack had kicked him out of the nest for what happened earlier that day, Aster had been forced to sleep in one of the guest rooms. In a regular bed. He frowned as he turned over, glaring at the dirt ceiling. No. No, it wasn't worth it.

Did he regret it? Aster thought back to the movie. With a satisfied grin he crossed his arms behind his head, preparing for a sleepless night. (He couldn't sleep without Jack...) Nope. Talking animals? No, Aster regretted nothing.

He glared at the ceiling after a while. Alright that was a lie. He soooo regretted it. He tugged at his ear unhappily. He missed his little Jackrabbit. With a lonesome sigh he covered his head with a blanket, pouting.

"Aster. Aster. Aster!" He shot up at the sound of his name, grabbing at the boomerang on the side table. His wide eyes took in the room around him, finding nothing out of place.

He blinked when he noticed Jack standing at the end of the bed. His blue eyes slightly teary. Aster sat up immediately, ignoring the blankets that pooled around his waist.

"Jack? Jack, are ya a'right? Come 'ere Snowflake" Aster opened his arms as Jack catapulted into his arms with a sob.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for kicking you out of the nest and yelling at you." Jack mumbled into the fur on Aster's neck as the Pooka blinked, trying to process what just happened before tightening his grip on his Jackrabbit.

"Don' worry 'bout it Snowflake. It was my fault. Shouldn' of picked a movie, and watched it, without ya. I know how much ya low yer movies. 'm sorry for not waiting patiently fer ya to pick a movie. It was selfish of me. Ya had every right ta kick me out of the nest." Aster paused as a light snore came from the body cuddled up in his arms. He shook his head in amusement as he tucked both of them under the covers of the bed.

He placed his chin on the teens head, relaxing completely when slim arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Love you..." The mumble came from the sleepy immortal in his arms and Aster just snuffled Jack's hair happily.

"I love you too, my little Jackrabbit." He closed his eyes, feeling the peace settle over them as he allowed sleep to finally take him. Nest or no nest, bed or no bed, as long as Jack was in his arms, Aster would be content.

* * *

**Yeah. Not as long as I hoped it would turn out :P. Hope all of you are happy with it!**

**I'm still taking in requests and I love all of your opinions XD!**

**To all the people who have requested something, I am working on it! :3 Though for those who wished for preggers Jack, yup. Here's a hint: What happens before a baby can be made? Has it already happened in this story? Dun dun dun!**

**Leave a review?**

**HerHiddenSecret~~~**


	7. Revelation

**SMTS 7**

**Blurp. I'm back! Yay! So...**

**_Skye Bloodwillow:_ ^_^" This probably wasn't what you requested. Sorry about that DX, I couldn't help it! T-T Don't hate me!**

**To all the people that wanted preggers Jack: It's happened. I've officially done it. I've written a preggers Jack story. Yay? O.O**

**WARNING!: To all the Pitch haters out there. Leave. Like, now. Pitch is not a bad guy in this story. I don't like flames, at all. So if your just going to read this and then flame me, well then get out while you can. You've been warned.**

* * *

"You know, I hate you"

"Potato, potato my dear Frost"

"Tomato, tamato!"

Silence.

"Really?"

"Shut up! At least I don't kidnap innocent spirits, you stalker!"

"Stalker? Me? Since when?!"

"Since you stalked me and kidnapped me, that's illegal you weirdo!"

"Jack, technically you're dead and so am I and so is every other spirit out there. Laws made by humans don't apply to us"

Silence.

"I just now realized you had an accent"

Silence.

"It's an interesting accent. Where you from?"

"I'm from England"

"Haha. I'm sorry, where?"

"England"

"Never heard of it"

"England?! Little island beside Europe?!"

"Is that near Miami?" Jack bit his lip to stop his laughter in as Pitch began flailing about in exasperation.

"England you bloody fool! I believe you are speaking our language."

"I'm speaking English, I don't know what the hell you're speaking right now. You're speaking Constipitese or something. *snicker* You need some fiber Jeeves"

Silence.

"I think I hate you more than anything in this world Frost"

"Nuh-uh. I hate you more than you hate me!"

"Yuh-huh! I hate you more than you could possibly hate me!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"UH-HUH!"

"NUH-UH!"

**"UH-HUH!"**

**"NUH-UH!"**

"At least I'm not pregnant!"

Silence.

"Wait. What?"

Silence.

"Seriously Pitch. What did you just say?!"

Silence.

"Dude. You are not sulking in a corner!"

Silence.

"Are you giving me the silent treatment?!"

"And what if I am Frost?"

"AHA! I got you to talk to me! And you're pouting!"

"Shut up."

"Seriously though. What's that shit about me being pregnant? I'm a dude. I'm pretty positive of that fact. I have proof and everything."

"Psh, male spirits can get pregnant stupid"

"How can you tell?"

"I have a heightened sense of smell. Pregnant spirits release hormones in the air to say they're pregnant."

"You can smell me?"

"Yup"

"That's not weird at all... How come Aster didn't notice, isn't he technically a rabbit and all?"

"A spirit hasn't had a child in many centuries. It's practically unheard of. The only other spirits that would recognize the smell would be Sanderson, Mother Nature, and the Man in the Moon. Your precious rabbit is of another species, he wouldn't know the difference in scent for a human spirit and by the off chance that he does catch the difference, he wouldn't understand what it means."

Silence.

"So... I'm pregnant?"

"Yup."

"And you kidnapped me."

"Yu- wait. No. I didn't kidnap you!"

"Nope! You admitted it! Ha, I win!"

"I've never hated someone as much as I hate you."

"Nah. You love me, I know you do. We're like best friends."

"Who said that?"

"Pshaw! You did! When we got drunk the other day! Remember?"

"...No."

"Well... you said it. Yup. Too late to take it back, we're best friends now. That means you have to untie me from this chair."

"It does?"

"Ya. It's like a serious best friends code or something"

"Oh. Alright"

* * *

"I feel... Guilty for killing you. My apologies for that."

"Nah. No problem, it got me and Aster together. But if you do it again I'll send someone to castrate you."

"Send someone?"

"Yeah. Ya know, cuz I'd be dead and all"

Silence.

"... Understood"

"So how long do you think it will take for them to get here?"

"Don't know. Don't care. Want more tea?"

"Yeah sure. What type of tea is this? It's really good!"

"Dunno. I found it in the cabinet, the Nightmares are obsessed with it though."

"Hm. I didn't know Nightmares drank tea."

"I know right? So how far along are you now Frost?"

"Hmmm. Well I only did the 'deed' once and that was about a four weeks ago"

"Hm. Explains why I could smell it. I feel bad for you, morning sickness isn't a pleasant thing."

"How would you know?"

"I don't. I'm just guessing that throwing up in the morning isn't your cup of tea"

"*sigh* It sounds painful... And gross"

"I think it's more painful to the ones around you."

"Hey were you a doctor?"

"Why?"

"Someone has to deliver the baby. I'd rather it be someone I trust."

"Frost. If I were you I'd stop with the sappy talk, you'll make me tear up."

"Aww! Pitch!"

"Shut up, get away from me, quit touching me, this is harassment!"

"It's a hug dude."

"I was a doctor once. I have knowledge on how to birth children. If it pleases you I will be your doctor. Quit harassing me child!"

"Once more Pitch. It's a hug, not harassment"

"JACK?! We're here ta save your arse mate! Where did that bastard put ya?!"

"Looks like your friends are here Frost"

"Would seem so Pitch"

"Are you telling them you're pregnant?"

"Maybe. I do want to finish this tea though, it's seriously delicious!"

"I'll send a Nightmare to guide your friends here."

"To your room?"

"... I suppose not. We'll meet them in the living room."

Jack climbed off the large bed, Pitch already standing by the door. He clutched the cup of tea in his hand as he followed the Nightmare King, now his one of his friends, down the many halls of Pitch's home. He blinked when they entered Pitch's living room.

The Guardians were tied up, back to back, in the middle of the large room. He glanced at Pitch who innocently shrugged. With a sigh he sat on the couch near the Guardians, sipping his tea as the Guardians struggled to get untied.

"Was that really necessary Pitch?"

"Yes."

"Really Pitch?"

Silence

"...No" Pitch slumped down next to Jack, pouting as he waved the nightmare sand, currently being used as a rope of sorts to keep the Guardians tied, away.

"Jack! Stay away from him, ve'll protect you!" Jack blinked in surprise as North picked him up immediately after being released, causing him to spill some of his tea. With a growl, Jack pushed the surprised Guardians away from him.

"My tea! North! How could you?!" Jack sniffled as he eyed his spilled tea sadly. Pitch sighed as he stood, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder, ignoring how the other Guardians immediately snapped out of their shocked stupor and crouched into their fighting stances.

"It's alright Frost. I'll send one of my Nightmares to make more." Jack ignored the dumbfounded looks on his friends faces as he perked up.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Am I the only one completely lost?" Tooth was the one who finally spoke, glancing between Jack and Pitch in bewilderment.

"No. No, I'm lost too." North scratched his head in confusion as Pitch waved his hand towards a Nightmare who immediately left the room.

"Well you see, Pitch is my best friend now. Oh and apparently I'm pregnant."

Thump.

"Aster?! Oh my goodness! Aster, wake up!" Tooth fluttered over her fallen friend as North sat down on the couch, clutching his head with widened eyes. Sandy on the other hand sniffed the air before shaking his head as silent laughter escaped him.

"Hmph. How rude. I would've thought he'd be happy for us." Pitch nodded in agreement as Sandy place a hand on Jack's shoulder in comfort.

"Hey my tea is here!"

* * *

**30 Day OTP Challenge: On a Date**

"You know, you didn't have to make dinner" Jack mumbled as he shoveled his boyfriend's cooking down his throat. It was good, supremely good. Aster was one of the best cooks Jack knew. I mean who doesn't love good old fashioned spaghetti?

"Yeah, I know. Just wanted to make up fer passin' out an' all" Aster replied guiltily as he entwined his paw with Jack's hand over the table, eyes downcast at the memory.

"You were surprised. It's understandable" Jack tried to soothe his lovers worries as he put down his fork, tightening his grip on Aster's paw in reassurance.

"I still can't believe we're 'avin kits"

"Kits?"

"Baby bunnies, I wonder how many..."

"Humans have 1-2 babies"

"Pookas can have up to 15 kits."

Silence.

"Pitch said male spirits have babies the traditional way, we push the babies out. If I have to go through the pain of fifteen babies, kits." Jack twirled his fork, watching as the noodles fell back on the plate with a splat. He raised his eyes towards Aster's own suddenly fearful gaze and smirked.

"I'll castrate you faster than you can say 'whoops'"

* * *

**30 Day OTP Challenge: Kissing**

Aster sighed as he walked around the Warren, feeling utterly bored and slightly lonely. Jack was off bringing blizzards to the world, Aster could honestly say he never hated winter as much as he did when Jack had to leave him to make snow.

He never thought he'd become so dependent on the winter spirit. He also never thought he'd have a relationship with said winter spirit in the first place and he definitely never thought he'd have a family again.

He sniffed sadly. He missed his Jackrabbit and his little unborn kits. His eyes widened as he clenched his paw. What if Jack got hurt? What if another spirit decided to mess with his little snowflake?

Aster bit his lip in worry, wondering if he should go find his mate. What if the kits were harmed?

He shook his head ferociously. No! No. Jack was perfectly fine and so were their kits. Aster huffed, crossing his arms as he sat down on the grassy floor of the Warren.

His ears lowered to his skull in worry and his nose twitched in agitation. And he was not pouting. Nope. E. Aster Bunnymund does not pout.

"Hey Bunny! Why're ya pouting?" He blinked in surprise as blue eyes blocked his view of the Dye River. He ignored the way relief coursed throughout his body at seeing his little winter spirit.

Jack was sitting criss cross, hands on his knees as he leaned in curiously. He raised his hand and tugged on his rabbits cheek.

"Why so down, clown? Smile!" Now both of his hands were pulling on Aster's cheeks as Jack stuck his tongue out of his mouth in concentration. He was not expecting to be thrown on the grass, a suddenly extremely happy rabbit nuzzling his neck.

"Woah woah! I know you missed me and all, but I was only gone for an hour!" Jack stifled his giggles as a warm tongue ran over his collarbone.

"Longest hour of melife. I thought I wasn' goin' ta make it without my lil' Jackrabbit" The words were mumbled against cool skin as Jack just smiled. He placed his hands on Aster's face, pulling him up until their foreheads touched.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Me and the kits missed you too-" Jack's words were cut off as furry lips met his own, sparks flying behind his closed eye kids and Jack swore he heard fireworks go off in the background.

* * *

**Yes, Pitch technically killed Jack in the first chapter. I know. But as stated in the chapter, the two got drunk earlier on and are friends now so... Yeah.**

**Yup. There you have it. Seventh chapter :3 I am proud beyond belief.**

**I'm running out of ideas, fast xS. Requests anyone?**

**Oh! Near the beginning with Pitch's accent, yeah. I got that from a YouTube video, it's called Pitch is from England. XD Funniest thing ever! Go over and check it out, Jack's facial expressions are Hi-larious!**

**_HerHiddenSecret~~~_**


	8. First Trimester

**SMTS 8**

**Chapter 8! Blurp. The first trimester of pregnancy for Jack and Bunny!**

**This is a shout out to _Lady Minuialwen_, who reviewed for all 7 chapters in one day, which made me feel all fluffy inside. Your reviews are adorable :3**

**And my second shout out is to, dun dun dun, _Dbztron2_! Your ideas are wonderful my dear and your knowledge is amazing :D!**

**Thank you my beautiful reviewers and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it xD!**

* * *

**Week 6**

Jack leaned against the bathroom wall, breathing harsh as he ran a hand through his sweat slicked hair. Pitch was right. Morning sickness sucked ass.

He leaned over the sink, glaring at his face in the mirror. His blue eyes were watery, his hair was messier than usual, he was sweaty, and his cheeks were tinged slightly green. He looked like a hot mess.

With a huff he splashed cold water onto his face and grabbed a toothbrush to rid himself of the awful taste in his mouth.

Aster sat outside the bathroom, back against the wall as he stared at the ceiling. He bit his lip in worry as he heard the sink running.

This was becoming a daily occurrence. One minute Aster was sleeping peacefully, Jack happily napping in his arms, and the next Jack was in the bathroom and Aster was left alone in bed. Aster gave a sniff of sadness. He missed waking up with his little Jackrabbit next to him.

He was pleasantly surprised when Jack stormed out of the bathroom and sat plopped down on his lap, burying his face in Aster's neck.

"I'm tired" Jack yawned, nuzzling the soft fur on his rabbit's neck lovingly. He absolutely adored the smell of fresh chocolate and bursts of fresh Spring breezes that clung to that soft as silk fur. Recently he'd become more sensitive to smells, sometimes he joked that he was becoming part bloodhound.

He pushed away these thoughts when Aster began humming, cradling him as he walked back towards their nest. He clutched the fur on Aster's chest and gave a sleepy hum in return, letting the dreamworld take him away.

* * *

**Week 7**

"No. I hate cookies." Jack ignored the shocked looks of his fellow Guardians as he turned away from the plate of cookies an elf offered him. Poor elf looked devastated as he looked at the cookies sadly before running out of the room crying.

"Are-are you sure Jack? You love chocolate cookies!" North placed a hand on his adoptive son's forehead, worried that the winter spirit had caught a fever.

Jack huffed, pushing the hand away as he crossed his arms in from of him. Was it that weird for him to not want cookies? Just looking, or smelling, the cookies that elf had offered to him mere seconds ago made his stomach turn.

"Yeah. I don't want cookies, they're gross." He didn't look at the other members of the rooms as he eyed the ceiling. He didn't want cookies, that wasn't weird. He blinked. He was hungry. Eyeing the shocked looks on the others faces, and the knowing one on Sandy's face, he hummed.

"You know what I do want to eat though, pickles. I want a pickle really really bad right now."

"Jack, honey, are you sure you're alright? You hate pickles, always have" Jack stared up at Tooth who was flying around him before nodding in affirmative.

"I'm fine. I still want pickles though..." He blinked when Aster shot up, grabbed him bridal style and created a tunnel.

In mere seconds they were in the Warren once more, Aster looking determined as he navigated them towards their nest. Jack didn't say anything as he was placed on their nest, recently lined with downy feathers Jack had requested earlier that day.

"Where are you going?" He blinked as Aster left the room. Jack bit his lower lip as his eyes watered. He was still hungry...

"Here" Jack blinked as a plate full of sliced pickles was placed in front of him. He gazed up at his beloved rabbit.

"Have I ever told you I loved you?" Jack asked as he eagerly munched on one of the many slices of pickles. Aster sighed as he sat on the nest, wrapping an arm around the teen.

"Course" Jack just hummed in response as he picked up another pickle slice.

* * *

**Week 8**

Jack lounged on Pitch's couch, beyond bored. He was tired and hungry and bored. And pregnant. He huffed as a Nightmare playfully snuffled his hair.

He reached up to pet it's nose, Nightmares were grainy feeling but weirdly soft at the same time. A small smile found its way onto his face. Nightmares weren't such bad creatures, as long as you got over the fact they're made completely of sand and gave people nightmares.

"Jack. Why are you here again?" Jack blinked in surprise as Pitch walked in, carrying a tray with tea on it.

"I don't remember. I got dizzy and BAM! I was here!"

* * *

**Week 9**

"Pitch"

"Yes Jack?"

"I'm tired of being tired, seriously. I've never slept this much before."

"The woes of pregnancy my friend"

Silence. Sniffle.

"Dude. You finally called me your friend!"

"AHH! Jack! Your crying all over my cloak! What did I tell you about hugs?!"

* * *

**Week 10**

Dark blue lines on pale white skin. Jack frowned as he glared at his arm. His veins were showing up much more clearly than usual. It looked like a highway on his skin.

The small headache that had been troubling him all morning grew as he shimmied his way out of his sweater and the white shirt underneath. He glared at his chest, pregnancy was weird.

He wasn't even showing yet but all the things happening to him were confusing. Weird cravings, weird aversions, being tired all the time, headaches, nausea, morning sickness, sensitive skin, heightened sense of smell, dizziness, visible veins. The list went on and on.

He glared at the sweater and his white shirt on the floor. He didn't even want to wear his beloved shirt anymore. It felt constricting and that didn't make any sense at all! His shirt was baggy, how it felt constricting Jack would never know.

He lay back down on the nest, shirtless and sweaterless, as he placed his hands on his lower stomach. It still hadn't fully set in. Inside of his stomach, inside of him, was a little life. Maybe more than one. He didn't realize he had begun crying until furry fingers delicately wiped away the tears and warm lips pressed against his own soothingly.

* * *

**Week 11**

Jack nibbled on his cheese and crackers as he watched the little fairies fly about busily. He was sitting comfortably on the ledge of the staircase, something that would get him yelled at if Aster or any of the Guardians found out.

Flurry was sitting on his lap, turning around in circles in an attempt to take everything in. He'd decided to take the little egglet on his visit with Tooth. Course the Guardian of Memories was busy with Fool in the meantime and for the last ten minutes Jack had been amusing himself with crackers.

Furious chirps immediately made his ears ring as he slipped off the ledge in surprise, he was caught by the wind as it gently settled him onto the ground. He'd barely managed to catch Flurry before the poor egg became an omelet on Tooth's poisoned castle floors.

He blinked as Baby Tooth began patting his face, little tears trickling down her guilt stricken face as she attempted to apologize for scaring him. A flock of other fairies fluttered around him, each trying to check if he was alright.

"What is going on here?!" Jack paused just as he was about to soother the little fairies troublesome worries as Tooth herself flew in. Her feathers were slightly ruffled and her lipstick seemed slightly smeared. Fool trailed in after her, curly hair messy as he used his shoes to float upwards.

"Jack! Oh my, how long were you waiting here sweetie?" Tooth fluttered over, shooing away the little fairies as she patted Jack's hair.

"Um. Not too long. Baby Tooth was keeping me company" Jack replied as Fool floated over towards them, a grin on his face.

"Jack! Bro, haven't seen you since the party! It was crazy right? Heard you had a bun, or rather buns, in the oven dude. Congrats man!" All Jack could do was blink as Tooth fussed over him, Fool floating in circles around them.

* * *

**Week 12**

"Roar!" Jack chased after the egglets in the Warren. They squealed in joy as he chased after them. Flurry led the small group and Jack smirked as said egglet tripped.

"Rawr! Imma eat the little egglets! I'm Jackzilla, fear me!"

"Jack, what are ya doin'?" Jack paused, the egglets freezing in front of him. Simultaneously they all turned towards the familiar gruff voice.

Aster stood near the entrance of the burrow, arms crossed and eyebrow raised at the spectacle taking place before him.

"I'm not Jack! I'm Jackzilla!" Jack yelled, curling his lip to show off his nonexistent fangs. Bunny shook his head, paw on his temple.

"Jack. It's lunch time, come inside."

"Rawr!" Aster sighed, exasperated as Jack stomped his foot.

"There's ice cream for dessert"

"...Jackzilla doesn't like vanilla"

"It's cookie dough Jack"

"Oh look at that! Jackzilla left, sorry egglets we'll find him after lunch. C'mon Aster! Cookie dough ahoy!"

* * *

**Week 13**

Jack glared at his brown khakis on the floor. He was completely naked, only a pair of blue boxers on, as he glared at the evil pants on the floor. The stupid button wouldn't close over his growing tummy. He had a large baby bump now that his baggy sweater helped conceal. Now though? Without his sweater it showed plainly.

He sighed sadly as he stared wistfully at his pants.

"Ya know. Tooth made ya some baggy sweats a week a go. You can wear that." Aster decided to put his own two cents in as he sneaked an arm around Jack's shoulders, grinning when the immortal teen snuggled closer.

Tooth loved making and sewing clothes and since Jack's pregnancy had first been announced, she had set to making maternal clothes. She hadn't made any baby outfits yet, though she had put together blankets and a few stuffed toys. They didn't know if the baby or babies would look human or Pooka.

"Mmm. Later. I'm tired right now"

"Ya want me ta leave ya to yer nap?"

"Shush Kangaroo, it's shnuggle time right now"

"Well then"

* * *

**There you have it! Chapter 8.**

**Sorry if I got any pregnancy facts wrong. -.- I myself have never been pregnant before so I've been researching to get all the facts straight.**

**Leave a review?**

**_HerHiddenSecret~~~_**


	9. Sorry!

**Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! T-T To all those that were expecting an update IM SO SORRY!**

**I had the chapter mostly written out yesterday, I was working on posting it today. I write and post all stories and chapters on the Notes on my iPhone.**

**So I went to check on the chapter AND GUESS WHAT?! It's been erased! It's not in my notes anymore! And neither is two other stories I'd been working on!**

**I had 16 notes in total, all full of stories and chapters I'd been planning to post, Y-Y I now have only 4 notes on my iPhone. Unfortunately the newest chapter to Sing Me to Sleep is missing along with the newest chapter to Never Alone.**

**I'll do my best to rewrite both the chapters that are missing as soon as possible. I'm sorry for taking so long in uploading but please don't be expecting a new chapter to this story anytime soon.**

**SORRY!**

**Also as soon as the newest chapter is made, it will be replacing this note :)**

**_HerHiddenSecret~~~_**


	10. Second Trimester

**Guess what guys! xD I finished the newest chapter! Yay!**

**This is the end of the second trimester of pregnancy! Which means I only have to write the last of trimester aaaaannnndddd... The kits make an appearance! xD Who's as excited as I am?**

**Sorry about the long wait, I hope this chapter makes up for it! ^-^**

**I'm actually really glad that the last chapter was deleted, this time I actually added a lot more than I did last time. While the chapter that was deleted had only little snippets, this chapter actually has feels to it :3 I'm really proud of it.**

**Have fun!**

* * *

**SMTS 10**

**Week 14**

He was on the nest, relaxing. His shirt was on the floor and so were his sweats, the ones Tooth had made him just a few weeks ago. He sat in his blue boxers, staring out the window in the room he shared with Aster.

There was no glass on the window, none of the windows in the Warren had any glass on them. They were open, allowing the Wind to check up on him while at the same time letting fresh air circulate throughout the burrow.

A grin found its way onto his face when a breeze ruffled his hair affectionately. "Hey Wind, long time no see" The Wind couldn't talk, not exactly. The Wind was wild and free and unable to be tamed. The Wind was ancient and wise.

But Jack could hear the Wind's voice. The Wind talked through the chirping of birds, warm breezes and the rustling of leaves. It talked through the laughter of children it carried in its air currents, the rush of bubbling brooks and the the sway of grass in an open field. It talked and spoke through gestures and it sounded oddly sweet. Like freshly bloomed flowers and sweet honey.

But Jack could understand. Jack could understand the language of the Wind and could communicate in a way no other could. That was why the Wind favored Jack. That was why the Wind carried Jack around in its air currents. It was why the Wind took great care of the young spirit who had found its way into its metaphorical heart.

_Summer. Winter. Warm, love water. Soon we go North for Winter?_

"Yeah, we'll go start a few snowball fights soon"

_Kits. Kits good? Kits healthy? Love kits. Love bunnies. Bunny kits? Snow having bunny kits? Kids. Kids, we love kids. Play with kits?_

The laughter that bubbled out of Jack's mouth filled the burrow. "Yes. Kits play with us soon"

The Wind loved Jack and Jack love the Wind.

* * *

**Week 15**

He leaned against soft fur, loving the warmth that practically radiated off of Aster. Which he shouldn't. He shouldn't love the soft fur that tickled his nose, the heat that surrounded him, he shouldn't love how those strong arms wrapped around him, encasing him. He shouldn't.

He shouldn't love the way the pads on strong paws run over the baby bulge beneath his sweater. He shouldn't love how ticklish whiskers twitched happily against his cheek. He shouldn't love how the gentle humming reverberated throughout the strong chest he was laying against.

He shouldn't love how his little egglet, Flurry, given to him by his mate snuggled against the crook of his arm. He shouldn't love how safe he felt. He shouldn't love how peaceful it feels.

He shouldn't love this because he doesn't deserve it. He doesn't deserve it because for three hundred years he was alone. He was alone, thrown away like a broken toy. The moon ignored him. The moon tossed him aside. The moon left him. Obviously he was a mistake. He had been a mistake, that's why the moon left him. That's why he'd been discarded.

He was useless, just a little wind up toy, powered by the moon. He was wound up, never to stop and join his family up in heaven. Forever as a toy, a broken toy being used over and over again.

He couldn't stop the tears that dripped down his face. He couldn't stop the comforting words near his ear. He couldn't stop how strong arms tightened around his frame. He couldn't stop how Flurry nudged his chest comfortingly. He couldn't stop how Aster nuzzled his hair. He couldn't stop the feeling of being safe.

The thing was. He didn't even want it to stop. He accepted being a wind up toy. Being powered by the moon's will. Forever to live as a broken doll. He was okay with it. If it meant he'd have North and Tooth and Sandy and Aster and Flurry. And... And his soon to be born kits. He was okay with it because all these things were healing. The little broken wind up doll was being fixed.

He couldn't stop the soft smile on his face. He couldn't stop his hands from running over his baby bump. He couldn't stop how he nuzzled Aster's neck in return. He couldn't stop how his lips met slightly furry ones in a passionate kiss.

And to be truthful, he didn't want too.

* * *

**Week 16**

It was the beginning of winter in the Northern hemisphere. Which meant Jack could now go visit his first believer, who had recently turned twelve. Jack was both excited and nervous about the whole situation. His believers in Burgess had yet to know what had happened.

They didn't know yet what had happened during the summer. They didn't know that the day they went to the beach, he had died. They didn't know that he had been dead for a week. They didn't know that he and Bunny were together. They didn't know that, that Jack had kits. That there would be babies, babies that Jack would help bring into the world. They didn't know. And for that, Jack was nervous.

He didn't know what to expect, not really. Jamie and his friends were now twelve, it having been three years since the fateful battle against Pitch, and little Sophie was now six. How would they react to knowing Jack was pregnant? Humans and spirits were different. For humans, males couldn't give birth, but for spirits, gender didn't matter in the slightest. Would they be happy about the kits? Would they be disgusted?

Jack didn't know. He didn't know and that was why he decided to delay the meeting for as long as possible.

* * *

**Week 17**

He'd managed to postpone meeting Jamie and his friends for a whole week. Eventually though he had to stop by Burgess, where the largest number of his believers resided, to bring winter mischief and fun.

Of course, the minute he had set foot in the town he had grown to love, someone sounded the 'Jack's finally here alarm' and he'd been surrounded in minutes. A few had questioned his attire, baggy black sweats and his normal hoodie that hid his baby bump.

He'd just shrugged, grinning happily as he floated in the air. The minute someone had tried to hug him, he had gone airborne, shaking off the weird behavior by turning it into a game. While he had grown use to touches, he still felt a bit uncomfortable being touched, not to mention he didn't want any harm, accidental or not, to befall the kits nestled safely in his womb. (Something that he still felt oddly bothered about.)

"Jack!" It was midday and Jack had somehow managed to escape the clutches of the children, needing a bit of a breather. Pregnancy seemed to make him much more easily tired than he usually was.

He'd been hanging around near the lake, (The lake he and the children of Burgess referred to as Jack's Lake) his staff trailing behind him, leaving frost patterns on the ground, when it happened. If it weren't for his quick reflexes, he would've been trampled.

He jumped into the air the minute a small form flew at him. He grinned down at the pouting girl in front of him. "Jaaaaack! No fair! I just wanted to give you a hug! Jaime said you were coming last week, but you didn't come..." With a sigh, he lowered himself to the ground, his feet barely brushing against the drying grass.

He reached out a cold hand, ruffling Sophie's blonde locks. He crouched down, giving the upset child a gentle grin. "Hey, I just had some Guardian business to take care of. Sorry if I worried you" He hugged her gently, more for his and the kits sake than hers.

"It's okay... Jaime misses you, he was really worried" Her voice was muffle into his chest and he sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry. But hey, no more tears now, okay? I'm here now and that's all that matters. Now, what's you say we go find that silly brother of yours?"

He gave her a piggy back the rest of the way. Grinning when she tugged his hair happily. So maybe he wouldn't tell them yet... He'd end up telling them... Eventually.

* * *

**Week 18**

"Jack. What's wrong? And no more lies."

He'd been cornered, literally. His back was pressed up against the wall, frost quickly covering it in his nervousness. He stared at the blank faces in front o him. Jaime, Sophie, Claude, Caleb, Monty, Pippa, and Cupcake. They'd managed to trick him into Jaime's house, the promise of movies and popcorn much too tempting for Jack to resist.

"What are you guys talking about?" He clutched his staff tightly, searching for an exit.

"C'mon Jack. We're your friends. You can tell us, are you sick? What's wrong?" He stared into Pippa's brown eyes and felt his resolve break slowly. He quickly glanced at Jaime, immediately regretting it when Jaime's own brown eyes had shifted into a kicked puppy look.

"Jack? Don't you trust me?" Dammit. Jack slid down the wall, motioning or the kids to do the same (which they did so, eagerly if he says so himself)

"Alright. Fine. You got me. I'm sick" The gasps that echoed throughout the room made him chuckle.

"Really?!" Claude's exclamation made him stifle a laugh.

"No, not really" He ignored the indignant protests as he ducked a smack to the head. Lifting his hands in surrender he somber was up.

"Well... Something happened to me recently. One thing led to another and... I'm in a relationship now" He, along with the four other boys in the room, cringed as Sophie, Pippa, and surprisingly Cupcake immediately began squealing in that high pitched way only females could.

"Who is it?!" Cupcake asked, shaking his shoulders with a stern face. Jack just blinked.

"Um. Well. You see, spirits don't really have a gender" The confusion in their eyes at his statement caused light blue to color his cheeks momentarily in embarrassment.

"I mean, spirits can be classified as 'boys' and 'girls' but that doesn't actually mean anything when it comes to which gender has babies. Oh my god this is really embarrassing" He groaned, covering his blushing face in his hands.

"Alright. Babies come from a mothers tummy, for humans, right?" When they nodded he continued. "Well for spirits it doesn't really matter. Boys and girls can end up carrying babies" He waited for realization to finally dawn on the children.

"Holy crap are you pregnant?!" Surprisingly it was Sophie who spoke first. She immediately had everyone's attention on her. "Um, I meant cap. Holy... Cap?" She hid her blushing face in her hands, much like Jack had been doing earlier.

"Sophie! Where'd you learn that word?!" Jaime exclaimed, looking around in fright. If his parents saw then they'd blame Jaime immediately.

"Television" She deadpanned.

* * *

**Week 19**

So it was a bit weird at first. Slightly awkward if Jack did say so himself. The children took the information in stride. Course they did ask many questions, and Monty at one point asked if he had to be worried about getting pregnant, but other than that not much changed.

Jack still made snow, which caused school to be closed, and snow ball fights were still a must. There were still sledding incidents that adults sometimes questioned and days when monstrously tall snowmen appeared out of no where but some things changed.

The information of Jack having babies spread like wildfire amongst the children. None were too weirded out, probably because Jack's oldest believer was only twelve, and some immediately asked to feel his tummy. Of course Jack never allowed a child to touch his stomach, always steering around the question and instead suggesting a race amongst the children.

He wasn't really that comfortable with anyone touching him. Three hundred years without touch kind of made physical contact seem... Scary to Jack. The only time he even felt slightly comfortable with touches was amongst the Guardians and the only time he ever let it last long was with Aster.

The only time he had ever been hugged, a hug which he had willingly returned, by a child was three years ago after the battle with Pitch. Some of the kids made it a game to see who will be the next person to actually hug Jack but none had succeeded so far.

He didn't know if a child would ever touch him, he didn't know if he wanted a child to touch him. Sometimes he craved for a hug, and sometimes he felt repulsed by the thought of it. He didn't know. Three hundred years was a long time.

* * *

**Week 20**

"Aster. Pst, Aster. Are you awake? Aaaaassssssttttteeeerrr" Jack eyed the rabbit sleeping on his lap with a raised brow. He sighed, leaning against the wall. Aster was curled around Jack's sitting form, his head resting on Jack's lap.

"Aster!" Grey ears shot up in surprise, though the owner of said ears just opened a bleary eye in response. Jack grinned at the sight of familiar bright green.

"Aster are you awake?" Said Pooka huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Nah mate. I'm still sleepin'" Jack stuck out his tongue at the sarcasm, trying to fight against the grin tht was fighting a way onto his face.

"I need a favor" Jack murmured, suddenly looking completely serious. Aster blinked up at him in confusion, nodding slowly.

"I need you to sing" Aster raised a brow in bewilderment as Jack just nodded.

"Why?" The Pooka questioned, not really understanding the request. Jack just huffed.

"Because Pitch said the kits hearing will be developed by now. I mean, I would sing to them but my voice isn't nearly as awesome as yours" Immediately a staring contest was formed. Bewildered green met deadpanned ice blue. A smirk found its way onto Aster's face.

Jack relaxed as Aster's voice filled the burrow. His voice was deep and soothing, making Jack immediately relax.

"_Remember those walls I built_

_Well, baby, they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make a sound_

_I found a way to let you win_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you break it_

_It's the risk that I'm taking_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby, I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo_

_I can feel your halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo_

_Hit me like a ray of sun_

_Burning through my darkest night_

_You're the only one that I want_

_Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again_

_But this don't even feel like falling_

_Gravity can't forget_

_To pull me back to the ground again_

_Feels like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you break it_

_The risk that I'm taking_

_I'm never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby, I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo_

_I can feel your halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo_

_I can feel your halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo_

_Halo_

_Halo_

_Halo_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby, I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away"_

By the time the song ended, Jack was sleeping, looking very much at peace. Aster smiled softly before snuggling into Jack's tummy, humming into the place where his kits grew. His and Jack's kits.

* * *

**Week 21**

"AAAAAASSSSSSTTTTTTTEEEEEEERR RRRR!" The scream that bounced off the walls of not only the burrow but the entire Warren in and of itself positively scared Aster lifeless. He immediately went to the worst possible scenarios as he raced into the burrow.

Had something happened to Jack? Where the kits coming early? Were the kits and Jack being attacked? Did Jack get hurt? Did the heat of the Warren catch up to Jack?

"Jack!" He paused at the doorway, breathing heavily as he took in his and Jack's room. Nothing was out of place, nothing broken and there was no blood anywhere. He relaxed long enough to catch sight of Jack who was sitting against the wall.

His breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight of his mate. Jack looked ethereal. His pale skin practically glowed with a maternal light. His eyes were watery but they shone with absolute happiness. His lips were set in a soft, gentle and caring smile. His gaze set on his hands which were tenderly placed on his bulging belly.

Without realizing it, Aster had walked the few steps between the door and the nest. He hopped into the nest, his eyes never straying from Jack's form. He slunk forward quietly before laying down. He placed his head on Jack's lap, a familiar position for the both of them. He gazed up into icy blue eyes, bringing a paw up to wipe away a single tear.

"Aster..." Jack mumbled, placing a kiss on the paw now cradling his face. Said Pooka hummed in response. He watched silently as Jack placed one of his hands on the paw cradling his face. Jack used his other hand to grab Aster's other paw before placing said paw on his baby bulge, placing his cold hand atop the soft furry one.

Silence surrounded them, broken only by gentle breathing. And then it happened. Little nudges. Soft little nudges against Aster's paw. Those little nudges, little kicks, they brought tears into green eyes, causing them to shine as a laugh of surprise escaped him. He was laughing and crying and Jack was laughing and crying because they're kits were healthy and moving and, and they were having kits.

This moment just seemed to solidify the whole concept of Jack being pregnant. There were little lives growing inside of Jack. Little lives that Aster and Jack had helped create. And as tears mixed, a realization dawned on them. A realization that nothing would ever happen to their kits. A realization that Jack wouldn't allow any harm to befall on his kits or on his mate. A realization that Aster would never allow anyone to so much as look at his kits or at Jack in any hostile way. A realization that they were a family and always would be.

* * *

**Week 22**

"Jack! Oh my goodness, you look beautiful!" Aster sweat dropped as Jack just stared at Tooth in disbelief. They were at Santoff Claussen for a family dinner. By now not even Jack's baggy sweater could conceal his growing belly. The other Guardians had only ever seen a slight bulge underneath the sweater, but now? Now it was so obvious Jack was carrying.

"Tooth. I'm manly. I can't look beautiful," Jack ignored the snort of amusement coming from Aster as he sat down on one of the couches, "I look handsome, but I already know that. I'm just that charming"

Of course Jack's little speech did nothing as the little fairies flew around him, chirping and cooing at his belly. Jack ended up rolling his eyes and collapsing on Aster's lap with a huff.

He stared at Sandy who was sitting on a couch nearby, sipping eggnog as little golden pictures flickered above his head.

If the kit is a girl, it would be beautiful. Tooth could be calling your kit beautiful. Would you rather your baby girl be known as handsome?

Jack just stared at Sandy as North roared with laughter. With a pout and another huff, Jack buried his face in Aster's neck, ignoring how even Aster was laughing happily. Her tried to how'd the smile that crept onto his face, he really did. But the sounds of laughter and merriment just warmed up his heart in a way he only felt when around the other Guardians, his family.

* * *

**Week 23**

Jack was once again chilling out (no pun intended) on the nest, wearing only a pair of boxers (something that was slowly becoming the usual).

The Wind was cheerfully blowing around the room, tussling his hair as he pouted. He glared down at his tummy. He didn't blame the list for it, but really? A line down his tummy? Psh. Who needs that?

He glared at the dark, for his skin tone though for anyone else it was a rather pale color tone, line going down his belly.

"_It's always been there_," Jack mimicked in his best impression of Pitch's voice, "_you_ _probably just never noticed_ _it until pregnancy hormones caused hyperpigmentation, the phenomenon which makes it darker_" Jack huffed. So not cool.

"Are ya still sulking about the line?" Jack bit his lip as Aster's voice echoed from the kitchen.

"No!"

"Ya sure?"

"Maybe..."

* * *

**Week 24**

"Jack, how come you never let anyone touch you?" To say the least, Jack was unpleasantly surprise by the question. He was sitting comfortably on Jaime's windowsill, watching Jaime play a video game. Sophie was coloring not far away, though at Jaime's question she looked up in curiosity.

Jack bit his lip before giving a half hearted shrug. "I guess I just don't like getting touched"

"But Jaime hugged you, after the boogeyman was sent away, remember?" Sophie piped up, staring at Jack suspiciously as said winter spirit squirmed, rubbing his stomach in a comforting motion.

"I'm just now used to getting touched" He brought up his staff, tapping the crook of it on Jaime's windowsill, watching frost spread slowly.

He jumped in surprise, his hand which had been previously resting on his stomach now gripped in much smaller fingers. He tried not to flinch at the warmth of the touch, failing as Sophie's eyes watered. With a sigh of defeat he gave her a side hug, holding the smaller girl close as he rested his cheek on her messy blonde hair. They stayed like that for a while, Jaime somehow managing to find room on the window sill, snuggling (though he'd deny it if later questioned) into Jack's side.

"So who's the daddy?" Both Jack and Jaime jerked at the question, sraring at the wide eyed Sophie in disbelief.

"The daddy?" Jaime and Jack squealed out simultaneously.

"Yeah, cuz mama says a baby comes when a daddy and mommy love each other very much. Jack has the baby so Jack's the mommy, who's the daddy?" Jaime just blinked.

"How do you know it's not a girl?" Haime countered, to which Sophie just stuck out her tongue.

"It's a daddy, I can tell" Jack wondered if it was that obvious.

"Um... it's Aster" He mumbled into Jaime's hair as his arm tightened around Sophie's shoulders.

"Who?" The siblings chorused.

"The Easter Bunny"

"**What?!**" Jaime looked up at Jack in complete disbelief while Sophie jumped around excitedly.

"Bunnies! Baby bunnies!" Sophie squealed as she hugged Jack's arm tightly, Jaime staring at Jack's stomach in silence.

"So your babies will be bunnies?" Jaime asked, very much confused as Sophie continued to squeal about how adorable the kits would be.

So maybe Jack wasn't quite used to touching. Maybe he wasn't use to the warmth of children after being walked through for so long. Maybe he just didn't want to open up to people, afraid of losing them in the process. Maybe he didn't need to be afraid. Maybe he did. He didn't know. Most times he didn't know.

But somehow, he knew he had nothing to worry about. Not when hugging the Bennett siblings felt so right. Because hugging little Sophie (who had finally calmed down, though she was now tenderly touching Jack's tummy) as he ran a hand through Jaime's (who had accepted the fact that his new siblings, admitting to Jack that he saw him as the father he never had, would be bunnies) hair made him feel like a parent, more so than he already was. His kits already had older siblings that were eager to meet the unborn kits. All that mattered right then was that Jaime was happy. That Sophie was happy. And most of all, that Jack was happy.

* * *

**Week 25**

He was sitting on a tree, near his lake. The sky was dark, stars twinkling up above and Manny shining down on the forest. The Wind was weaving through the icicles hanging down from the bare branches of trees around them. A light snowfall reflected the moonlight and his lake looked positively ethereal with the way snowflakes danced around it happily. The weather was affected by his mood and as such flurries of snowflakes, content and pleased slowly created another layer of snow.

He swung his feet from his perch on a high branch, hand rubbing his stomach thoughtfully, eyes distant. He was going to be a father. Aster was going to be a father. They were going to be a family. Him and Aster and their kits. He was happy with that fact, but he was nervous as well.

What if he wasn't a good parent? What if they couldn't stand the cold? Jack wouldn't be able to hold them. He wouldn't be able to pet them and hug them and just be there with them. What if Jack couldn't spend time with them? He had a job after all, he had to bring winter to the world on a daily basis. If it wasn't winter in the northern hemisphere, it was winter in the southern. Would they like him? Would they hate him?

His troubled thoughts were interrupted by heavy footfalls in the snow bellow the tree he was resting on. "Oi Frostbite! What are ya doin' up there?" He stared down into bright green eyes, ignoring the way his tense form suddenly relaxed at the sight of the Pooka.

"Oh, hey Aster," He murmured, a smile playing on his lips as the rabbit shivered, snow falling into his blue grey fur as he gave a light sneeze.

"I was worried about ya," He admitted, looking away as his ears lowered in embarrassment. Jack blinked in surprise, a soft smile on his face. With a coy grin he dropped out of the tree, scaring Aster at the possibility of him getting hurt.

For less than a minute he was suspended in the air, the Wind curling around his form before dropping him into strong arms.

"Don't ya ever dare do tha' again! Bloody gave me a heart attack" Aster growled lowly, pressing his face desperately against Jack's neck. His ears were lowered and his fur was bristling in his fright, his whiskers twitching frantically.

Jack couldn't fight the rising guilt as Aster gripped him against his chest. He reached hand out, running his hand through Aster's fur until said Pooka calmed down.

"I'm sorry" The Pooka huffed at Jack's sorrowful voice.

"No matter," Aster picked his head up, looking at Jack with dark eyes. "I know a way ya can make it up ta me"

"_Eeeeek!_"

Later Jack would deny the girly shriek though by his blushing face, it was easy to tell he was lying.

* * *

**Week 26**

He twirled strands of fur around his finger in boredom. The moon light shone in through the window, the only source of light in the otherwise dark room. Jack huffed as Aster let out a snore, snuggling his muzzle into Jack's lap. It was so not fair.

How come Aster could fall asleep so easily? Jack couldn't seem to just fall asleep. He knew he was tired. He felt it in his aching lower back and in his tense muscles. But no matter how hard he tried, not to mention the many different sleeping positions, he just couldn't seem to fall asleep.

He was feeling absolutely restless. He was feeling antsy, so much so that he pondered on pacing around the room. Though the light snore coming from his lap quickly quelled the idea. Aster was peacefully sleeping on his lap, Jack couldn't just wake up the exhausted rabbit just because of the antsy nerves.

The poor Pooka had been running himself ragged, doing his best to make sure Jack was comfortable, that Jack wasn't bored, that Jack had enough food and water and blankets and after everything, Jack just didn't want to wake up his tired lover.

Aster did his best to please Jack, why would he wake up the tired Pooka because of his insomnia?

With a sigh that quickly turned into a yawn, Jack contented himself with watching how dawn's rays of light played across Aster's fur in a beautiful display. Yeah, insomnia was alright with him, especially if he would be able to enjoy moments like these.

* * *

**Week 27**

"Aster, our kits are gonna be boxers, just you watch" Jack huffed, snuggling into said Pooka's side. They were currently relaxing in the Warren, on a hill to be more specific. They were laying down, enjoying the sun's rays as Aster wrapped an arm around Jack's waist.

A few googies walked around, sitting near the happily content couple. Flurry the googie was currently sitting on Jack's leg, gaining envious looks from a few other googies.

"Why do ya say that?" Aster asked with a raised brow.

"Because they keep kicking, like they're having a boxing match or something" Jack muttered, burying his face on the fur of Aster's chest. He winced at a particularly harsh kick, huffing when Aster only chuckled at his plight.

"Jus' means they're gonna be big an' strong like they're da" Jack rolled his eyes as Aster boasted by flexing an arm.

"Yeah, okay tough guy. You're only saying that cuz it's not your stomach being punched like a punching bag" No matter how much Jack was grumbling about the pain, he was secretly glad by it as well. It meant that they were healthy and strong, something any parent wishes for their children.

He blinked at the feel of Aster's paw on his now exposed tummy. His eyes flickered to Aster's face, causing him to bite his lip from laughing at the look of wonder on the Pooka's face as harsh kicks met the pads of his paws.

* * *

**Ta da! :3 It's longer than what I usually write xD OMG! I wrote over 5,000 words for one chapter! I'm so proud of myself!**

**How do you guys like it? Is it good? Is it bad? DID YOU GET FEELS?! xP**

**The song is _Halo_ by _Beyonce_. Yup, I had Aster sing a song sung by Beyonce. xP I just imagine it much deeper and manliest with an Australian accent, makes it seem that much smexier x3**

**The kits are coming soon! x3 I'm planning on a litter, the number of kits and their genders will remain unknown. I want your opinions though! How many kits would you guys like to see? Which genders?**

**NAMES! I need names! :3 Suggestions anyone?**

**:D Don't forget that I'm open to requests! If you have an idea or want something added in, send me a PM or leave a review, I love hearing what you guys have to say!**

**_HerHiddenSecret~~~_**


	11. Third Trimester

**Hey guys! xD I love all your reviews! Over two hundred?! Really? I love you!**

**To all the people who have me suggestion! Thank you! xD I've chosen the number of kits along with names and how they look.**

**I've chosen from** **_The Third Biker Scholar's_ suggestions and _Dbztron2_! So thank you :3**

**Here is the long awaited Third Trimester! xD Also the final trimester!**

**And just a little note;**

**_"Sandy talking"_**

_"Wind talking"_

"Everyone else talking"

**And! Wind calls Jack by a nickname she made up for him, okay? She gave him the nickname "Snow" ;)**

* * *

**SMTS 11**

**Week 28**

_**By now the kits can dream**_

Jack blinked in surprise, his feet dangling from the dream cloud he and Sandy were riding on. The dark sky was lit up with golden strands of sand, weaving in and around the tall buildings below them. Sandy stood near him, sending out streams of sand carrying children's dreams effortlessly, only turning his head to 'speak' with Jack.

"Really?" He asked his long time friend who only nodded, a knowing smile on his golden face as Jack stared down at his still growing tummy. "They can have dreams now?" Sandy nodded.

_**At 28 weeks old, children begin having REM, or in other words, dreams. I never know what babies dream about, not until they come into the world. For now, the dream sand follows them into the womb.**_

Jack nodded, contemplating this new information. So his children could dream now? What would they dream about? Would they dream of warmth? Of Aster's singing? Of playing outside in the snow? Would they dream of happy days outside in the sun? Of cool nights underneath the ever present moon? Of fireflies dancing in the night air?

"Sandy?" Jack waited until the little man turned to acknowledge him, biting his lip nervously. "Do you think you could, ya know, could you send them some dream sand?" He didn't look at the little man in the eyes, his icy colored orbs darting away.

**_Of course, the little kits are my grandchildren, no?_**

Jack grinned as Sandy smiled back. With a wave of his hand, Jack watched in fascination as a small stream of sand flowed from Sandy's fingertips. The little amount of dream sand swayed in the wind, slowly inching towards Jack's tummy.

With a look of wonder in his eyes, Jack watched as the sand was absorbed into his body. Almost immediately, the restless little kicks inside him stilled.

**_Sweet dreams my dearest grandchildren_**

* * *

**Week 29**

North never saw it turning out this way. He never saw it coming. Since Jack first became a Guardian, Father Christmas had done his best to be the greatest father he could be to Jack.

But North hadn't seen how lonely Jack had been. He hadn't seen the sadness that always seemed to linger in those ice colored eyes. He hadn't seen how Jack didn't have a proper home or how he barely ate enough to be healthy. He didn't see how uncomfortable and at unease Jack had been, and still was, to any form of physical touch.

He hasn't seen any of it. Maybe he hadn't wanted to see it. Maybe he had wanted to believe that Jack was happy. Maybe he had wanted to believe that Jack was always cheerful and happy and wasn't able to feel any amount of sadness. He had wanted to believe that Jack had forgotten about all those years alone and forgotten, ignored. He had wanted to believe that Jack was the cheerful, happy go lucky kid he had always seemed to be. But most of all, North had wanted to believe that they were a family.

Oh, how wrong he was. When Jack had died, when he had moved on, gone to sleep, North had broken. He had been surprised and horrified and saddened and outright miserable.

That week, without Jack, it had brought things North had never thought to think about.

During that week, without Jack, North had thought about how Jack shied away from touch. How Jack did his best to avoid crowded rooms or loud noises. He had thought about how Jack always looked on longingly at happy children playing with their parents. About how Jack closed up whenever someone mentioned the three hundred years he had been alone. He had thought about a lot of things during that week without Jack.

And then, at the end of the week, Jack had woken up. He had woken up and everything had been good again. Perhaps the second most surprising that day had been when Aster and Jack had kissed. That had surprised him. Had something happened the day Jack had died? Had something happened between Jack and Aster? But at that moment he couldn't have cared less, he couldn't have cared that they had kissed because Jack was living and breathing and there.

But weeks after. When Jack had begun living with Aster, North had realized something. Jack and Aster were in a relationship. And that had been shocking to him. His little boy Jack, Was in a relationship.

And then, then Jack was pregnant. Jack was pregnant with Aster's kits. That, that had thrown North into a loop. Jack seemed to be growing up so fast, it seemed like he didn't even need North. Probably never had needed North. After all, North hadn't been there for Jack during his three hundred years of loneliness. North hadn't been there for Jack when he died. North hadn't been there to comfort and protect Jack like a father should, he hadn't been. He hadn't been there for the boy he called a son.

"Dad!" The cheerful voice of the winter spirit echoed throughout Santoff Claussen. And yet, yet Jack still insisted on calling North dad. Even if North sometimes thought that he had failed being the father Jack deserved.

"Son! Vhat brings you here?" North asked cheerfully, wrapping an arm around the younger spirit's shoulders, careful of the large belly his surrogate son now carried around.

And yet North still called Jack son. Because no matter what, that's what they were, right? Sons forgive fathers and fathers forgive sons, that's how it went.

"I wanted to know if you could build a crib for the kits" Jack asked shyly, light blue dusting his cheeks as North roared with laughter.

"Of course, of course, I'll get started right away, yes?" North may have been surprised that Aster had kissed Jack. He may have been shocked when Jack began living with Jack. He may have been surprised when Jack and Aster began a relationship. He may have been dumbfounded when Jack was found pregnant, but North had never felt even slightly disappointed in Jack.

North was proud of his son. He was pleased that Jack was happy and had someone to love him as much as he deserved to be loved. He was glad that there would soon be the scurrying of children in his home.

But to be truthful, North was extremely pleased that Aster would never hurt Jack. Why? Because North had a room in Santoff Claussen filled with weapons. Weapons North knew how to use very well. After all, he'd been known as the Bandit King in his younger days for a reason.

He'd shown Aster the room once, when Jack first moved in with Aster. Oh yes, North just loved to practice with his swords. Preferably when Aster was around, a threat never hurt anybody. Especially if it meant North's son would be happy.

* * *

**Week 30**

He was lying down on Pitch's bed, eyes glued to the dark ceiling above as he huffed. He was in Pitch's lair for a checkup, Dr. Pitch wanted to make sure the kits were healthy and all. Jack personally thought he didn't need a checkup, he was pretty sure the little boxers were a-okay. Little devils kicked and punched whenever Jack ate a meal or so much as layed down.

He winced as he felt a punch to his rib cage. He swore, the kits were having a boxing match.

"Jack. Stop glaring at my ceiling, it's not at fault for your pain" Jack huffed as Pitch strode over to the bed, sitting in a chair he seemingly pulled out of no where before sliding up to the side of the bed.

Jack didn't say anything as Pith gently prodded his still growing stomach. Huffing, he continued his glaring contest with the ceiling, only pausing when Pitch retreated his hands.

"Good news and bad news" Pitch's words immediately sent a cold chill of fear up his spine as his panicked eyes met Pitch's amused golden eyes.

"What's the bad news?!" Pitch shook his head, motioning for Jack to sit back down.

"It's not necessarily bad news, it could be seen as good news actually. It all depends on your perspective of things" Pitch murmured as Jack did his best to calm his racing heart.

"The good news? You're definitely having more than two kits. The bad news? You're definitely having more than two kits" Jack raised a brow in confusion, eyeing Pitch as he sighed.

"Remember, you'll be pushing each kit out of you. That's like being stretched wide open for each kit" Pitch paused, eyeing how Jack paled significantly at his words. Pitch stared, curiosity shining in his golden orbs. Said curiosity turned into panic when Jack's body slumped forward.

"Oh my Moon! Don't you dare faint on me Jack! Who knows what your bloody rabbit will do to me if he thinks I caused you to faint!"

* * *

**Week 31**

"So you're having more than two kits?" Jack sighed, shrugging.

"Yeah, that's what Pitch says" He had gone to visit the only spirit he knew would actually have good advice and information on this kind of stuff. While Jack was good with children, playing, and making winter; romance, pregnancy, and relationships were not his forte. So who better to ask about how to tell Bunny he was most likely having a litter than Cupid herself?

Said dark haired spirit was currently petting a large beast like animal that was sitting near her. Jack eyed the animal curiously, it was about the same height as Cupid, just a few inches shorter than he was. Cupid raised a brow at his silence, before following his line of vision before grinning.

"Oh? You're curious about Majesty?" Jack blinked, returning his attention to the grinning female sitting across from him. They were sitting on one of the many marble balconies of Cupid's Castle. A tea set sat in the middle of a delicately carved white table. The creature was resting by Cupid, head resting on its massive paws.

"So it's a girl?" Jack questioned, turning in his seat to get a bigger look of the sleeping animal. It was 5"5 in height, resembling an extremely large wolf. It's fur was a pure white and a large pair of red feathered wings were folded neatly on her back. She sat up, gazing at him thoughtfully. Her eyes were slitted and a light pink color.

"Yeah. My little helpers, Doves, need someone to protect them when they venture out to help with the matters of love. That's why we have Angels, like Majesty. Most are only five feet tall but Majesty is five inches taller. That's why she's one of my two personal Angels." The way Cupid spoke fondly of the large animal, the Angel, sitting next to her brought a smile to Jack's face.

"She's beautiful" Cupid nodded at Jack's quiet comment.

"I have another Angel. His name is Thanos, he's something Jack. He really is. I think he'd like you. He's pretty tall though. Around seven feet tall, he's Majesty's little love" Jack paled at the thought of meeting the larger Angel, giving a nervous chuckle.

"Um, yeah. It's be great to meet him" Cupid just hummed, running her fingers through Majesty's thick fur.

"Now, you wanted to tell your little rabbit lover about your litter right?"

* * *

**Week 32**

Tonight was going to be perfect. Aster was sure of it. He'd spent days planning to make sure everything would go smoothly.

He'd warned their friends not to suddenly show up unannounced, he'd gathered all the googies into their caves for the night, cleaned the burrow to perfection, practiced making the perfect meal for days straight, and he even had the perfect present for his beloved.

His jackrabbit at the moment was off causing a few blizzards here and there, smaller than his usual due to Pitch's orders to take it easy, and was due back at any moment.

Aster had set up a moonlit picnic on one of the hills in the Warren, overlooking the Rive of Dye. A few fireflies flew around, making it look positively magical as Aster hopped from one foot to the other in nervousness.

His grin widened when he felt the air around him become significantly colder, a clear sign a certain Snowflake was nearby.

"Aster! Nyeeeh. Aster, where are you?" The spirit of winter grumbled to himself, letting the Wind toss him around as they searched for his beloved.

_Here? Warren. Rabbit, surprise! Surprise, surprise! Cute! Go, go, go!_

Jack blinked as Wind suddenly let him go, causing him to fall. For a moment he feared he would fall but almost immediately warm arms wrapped around him, being careful with his large stomach, which was certainly growing with each passing day.

"Aster!" Jack squealed as said Pooka immediately began hopping. He clenched his fists around soft fur in surprise, looking up questioningly only to be met with soft green eyes holding such a large amount of love in them that Jack blushed bright blue, smiling shyly.

His bare feet gently touched the ground, Aster's arm around his shoulders to steady him as he turned to look at the scene in front of him.

Tears welled up in his eyes, pale hands covering his mouth as he gasped in surprise as he took in the beautifully set up picnic. He turned to look at Aster, who was looking exceedingly nervous.

"I love it. It's absolutely magical! I love you!" Jack threw his arms around the momentarily surprised Pooka.

"Anythin' for you Jacky" And with that Aster carried Jack over to the picnic blanket, settling alongside Jack.

Jack blushed throughout their dinner, smiling softly as they chatted happily.

"You know, this little picnic isn't all I 'ave for you tonight. Got you a gift too" Jack turned to look at Aster in surprise, eyes widening.

"Oh! You didn't have to do that Aster!" Aster just chuckled as he reached a paw into the picnic basket containing the now empty plates. He lifted a small rectangle shaped boxed.

With a grin he crouched in front of Jack, holding the small box out to the snow haired boy. He tentatively picked up the small box, a look of wonder on his boyish features as he gently opened the gift.

"Wow. Aster this is..." Jack trailed off as a knot of emotion emerged in his throat, citing him off as he looked at his gift with watering eyes. It was a silver chain, delicately crafted with light blue blended into the metal. Hanging off the chain was a beautifully handmade snowflake. Pure white in color with a deep green emerald set in the middle, the exact shade of Aster's eyes. Eyes Jack loved to look at. Aster nervously but his lip as Jack stayed silent, admiring the beautiful craftsmanship of the chain and pendant.

"Sorry Jacky. If ya don't like it, I could always get'cha somethin' else-" The Pooka was cut off as Jack catapulted himself into his arms, years spilling from his eyes in happiness.

"No no no! I love it..."

* * *

**Week 33**

"Aster?" It was noon, the sun high in the sky. The warm spring air in the Warren, for it always seemed to be early spring there, rustled through the treetops as Jack shuffled his feet awkwardly. He clutched the pendant hanging on the silver chain, the gift Aster had given him a week before, in nervousness.

Aster was sitting near the Rive of Dye, carefully dipping in a few of his googies. His ears perked, swiveling towards Jack to show he had his attention.

_Go ahead. Tell him. Tell rabbit. Mad? No. Loves you. Tell him._

Jack huffed, glaring at the Wind as it ruffled his hair. Wind thought this was going to be easy, but no. This was not an easy thing to say at all. What if Jack told Aster they were having a litter and Aster didn't want to be with him anymore? What if he decided that more than two children was two much? That he didn't want anything to do with the kits or Jack?

"... Do you love me?" Jack mumbled, eyes firmly planted on the green grass in front of him. Not noticing how Aster paused, glancing up at him in bewilderment.

"'Course I do ya brumby" He said, raising a brow at the odd question. Wasn't it obvious?

"Do you love the kits?" Jack's question was subtly quieter and much more timid than his first question.

With furrowed brows, Aster placed the half colored googie he held onto the ground, standing up and walking the few feet to his little mate. With a calming smile, he placed his paw under Jack's chin, lifting it until green met blue.

"Jacky, of course I love the kits. I love you and our little buggers" Aster murmured softly, placing his other paw on Jack's swelled stomach, feeling the gentle kicks under his paw almost immediately. "Now, what brought this on?"

Jack worried his lower lip suddenly feeling very stupid. "I, well, Pitch said they're will definitely be more than two kits... A litter he says... I didn't know, I didn't know if you would... If you would be happy or, or-" Jack's rambling was cut off by familiar strong arms wrapping around him, lips pressing firmly against his own.

* * *

**Week 34**

"Dude, you look ginormous!" Jack paused mid flight, turning to glare at who ever had spoken. He knew he looked big! He was pregnant for Moon's sake! In fact, he'd had to give up his beloved hoody to accommodate his much larger belly. Now he wore a huge black sweater (a gift from Pitch) much like his old sweater except bigger. With his black sweats, his pale skin tone was amplified, making him seem whiter than a ghost.

His angered gaze fell upon Fool, who was currently flying upside down, the wings on his shoes fluttering frantically as he stared wide eyes at Jack.

"I'm pregnant asshole" Jack muttered, getting ready to leave. He didn't feel like putting up with a rude spirit, friend or not.

"Chill, chill Jack! No pun intended," Fool snickered into his hand as Jack gave an exasperated sigh, "I didn't mean to offend you my bro. Just observing that your babies are definitely healthy" Fool ended happily, smiling brightly as he righted himself.

Jack gave him a half hearted grin. "I'm telling you Fool, pregnancy is certainly a pain in the ass"

"Literally!" Fool yelled as he laughed full heartedly. Jack paled slightly at the reminder before giving out an annoyed huff.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever Fool. Better watch out though" Jack warned, eyes twinkling mischievously as Fool paused in his laughing, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Since Tooth is mostly a hummingbird, her romantic partner would end up carrying the children. I wonder who that is..." Jack trailed off, mentally laughing his ass off as the part of Fool's face that was visible immediately turned into a look of horror as the blood drained from his face.

"Well shit"

* * *

**Week 35**

"That's Thanos?!" Jack's cry echoed throughout Cupid's castle. They were currently on the same balcony as when Jack first visited. The only difference being Tooth, who had decided to join them this time, needing advice from the Love Guru herself.

The large animal sitting in front of Jack shouldn't even be considered a wolf, much less an Angel of all things! The Angel was seven feet tall, almost two feet taller than Jack, and had a pair of red feathered wings folded on his back. His eyes were slitted, much like any other Angel, but they were colored the same dark red as his wings.

"Yup. That's my lovely Thanos. He's cute isn't he? I think he likes you!" Cupid squealed, quickly followed by Tooth as Thanos licked Jack's face, causing the spirit to splutter as he reached for a napkin to wipe the dog slobber off.

"So Toothy my dear, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Tooth immediately stopped laughing, looking away from Cupid's inquiring gaze as Jack finally managed to wipe away all the Angel slobber.

"Well. It's just. I don't think Fool wants to be with me anymore... When Jack told him that if we ever did get serious that he'd be the one carrying children, he kinda distanced himself from me. I, I don't know what to think anymore" Tooth trailed off, tears falling from her iridescent eyes as Cupid immediately stood up, wrapping an arm comfortingly around the feathered female as Jack quickly wrapped his own arm around Tooth's shoulders aswell.

"I'm so sorry Tooth! I shouldn't have said anything to him, but he just got me so mad. I should've kept my mouth shut, I'm sorry, this is all my fault" Tooth looked up at Jack with watery eyes, a wavering smile on her face.

"No no. It's not your fault Jack. If Fool doesn't want to be with me, better me find out now than later. It's for the best... Right?" Tooth shuddered as she tried to suppress her tears. Cupid had a pained expression on her face, clutching a hand to her heart.

"No no honey! He loves you, he's just a bit surprised. He thinks you'll not want to be with him. He feels that with him carrying the child, it will make you think less of him" Cupid explained, patting Tooth's shoulders comfortingly. Tooth stared up at her quizzically.

"Why, why would I think less of him?" She questioned, sobs subsiding. Cupid bit her lip.

"He thinks that he'll seem more... Feminine" Cupid explained. She always knew what troubled ones heart.

Jack scrunched up his brow at Cupid's words. "But, I'm pregnant and I don't feel that feminine"

Tooth nodded fervently. "Yeah! I wouldn't think any less of Fool! He'd still be manly in my books!" Cupid shook her head at her two friends, glancing at her two Angels who nodded in sympathy.

"But he doesn't know that Tooth. He doesn't know, and he's afraid" Tooth blinked before nodding, gazing at her cup of tea silently. Jack bit his lip, at a loss for what to say. He placed his hands on his stomach, taking comfort in the responding kicks he received (even if it slightly pained him).

He was undoubtably surprised when Tooth shot upwards, a determined gleam in her eye. He glanced towards Cupid, wondering if she was just as perplexed as he was. The dark haired spirit only grinned at him, giving him a knowing wink as they watched Tooth fly off.

* * *

**Week 36**

The sky was almost clear, though a few flakes of snow managed to sneak in through the protective barrier he had made for the group of penguins huddling around him.

Outside the dome shaped shield made from ice, a furious storm was taking place. Jack sighed as he sat down tiredly in a pile of snow. The kits were taking up a lot of his energy these days, he could just barely make the dome keeping the penguins safe from the harsh snow storm outside.

He'd been passing through the South Pole when he'd noticed the large blizzard, temporarily confusing him seeing as the blizzard hadn't been created by him. He concluded either Mother Nature had caused the blizzard or perhaps Old Man Winter.

He didn't really care about it at first, but then he'd caught sight of a group of penguins. A smaller amount of penguins then there should be, huddling in the cold. The storm had most likely separated them from the rest of their family.

But it was nature, perhaps it was meant to be that this small herd of penguins would end up... Gone. So Jack, with a heavy heart, had turned to leave. He'd paused for a second however, turning around to look at the shivering penguins for a moment.

That's when he caught sight of her. A little baby penguin, still covered in downy fluff. She was alone, huddling outside the group of older penguins, giving pitiful little squeaks. The other little penguin chicks were curled up on their parent's feet but this one, this one little chick, was all alone.

He'd felt a longing for the chick and against his better judgement, he'd created an ice dome around the group of penguins, gathering the young penguin chick into his arms. Although he was cold, the young penguin snuggled into his arms gratefully, taking comfort in the chilly embrace.

Said chick was resting on his lap as he sat on the mound of snow. They watched as the older penguins ventured towards the icy walls, pecking at it curiously.

"They're grown. So they're worried about actually being protected. Grown ups are like that. They take things for granted. But children don't. Children have fun. There and now is what matters to them. But grown ups think about the future too much. They worry" He spoke to the penguin chick in his arms, as if she could actually understand him. He shook his head, pausing. He was being silly, she was just a little penguin.

"Ow!" He glanced down at his arms, bewildered to see the little penguin glaring up at him huffily. He glanced at his pecked hand, a mere mark on it.

"Well then. Aren't you a rude little thing?" Jack muttered, a teasing smile on his face as a look of 'Do you want me to peck you again?' Crossed the chick's face.

"Okay, okay" Jack said, putting his hands up in a defensive way as the penguin chick huffed.

"I'm calling you WubWub. Because you just seem like a WubWub." Said Emperor penguin chick chirped happily.

For hours, they sat in the dome, waiting for the storm to stop. When it finally did, the other penguins quickly hurried away, carrying their little chicks along with them. Silently Jack and WubWub watched them leave.

When the last penguin had left, he stared down at WubWub. Not one of them had even glanced back at the little chick and this saddened him.

He knew how it felt like to be left alone, abandoned, invisible. And he wouldn't let the same happen to WubWub.

"Let's go home"

* * *

**Week 37**

"It's not fair!" Jack whined, huffing as Aster just sighed. The Pooka carefully fixed a blanket over his smaller mate, placing a kiss on his lips before stepping back.

WubWub chirped from her place in Jack's arms, Flurry having kicked her head from his comfortable seat on Jack's shoulder, coincidentally above WubWub's head.

Aster shot the googie, Jack's googie he had to remind himself, a look before turning his attention back on said winter spirit who was pouting moodily. A breeze wafted throughout the room, gently ruffling Jack's hair and harshly whipping through a disgruntled Aster's fur.

_Not fair, nor fair. Snow! Snow, no move? Relax? Kits. No fun. Play. No play?_

Jack sighed, ignoring how Aster eyed him curiously, the Pooka not understanding what the Wind said. After all, Jack was the only being alive who could actually hold conversations with Wind.

"Wind agrees with me," Jack explained, "I just don't understand why I'm confined to bed rest" Aster shook his head, crouching near their nest where Jack was wrapped up in the fluffiest blanket North had ever made, Flurry and WubWub snuggling in it as well.

"You know what Pitch said. Ya only 'ave three weeks 'fore the kits come along. With a litter on the way, it's too dangerous, for you and the kits, to be anywhere but home resting. Crikey! I dun know what I'd do without ya Jacky, I just want you to be safe, a'right?"

Jacks protests ended as he saw the sincereness in his eyes. He huffed, turning away from Aster's inquiring gaze as he ran his finger's through WubWub's downy fluff.

"Okay" He murmured, his face slightly blue as he blushed, Aster's chuckles echoing throughout the burrow.

* * *

**Week 38**

He'd been good. For exactly seven days, Jack had stayed in bed, leaving only to shower and relieve himself. Aster would care for his every need, bringing him food, water, ice popsicles and even little toys North had made to entertain him.

For the first three days, WubWub and Flurry stayed loyally by Jack's side. Playing around near the nest, roughhousing and even rolling around foolishly. Sometimes arguments would break out between the two, Flurry finding someway to tease little WubWub who would immediately retaliate and in the end Jack had an armful of googie and penguin chick whining about the unfairness of it all.

On the fourth day however, WubWub and Flurry had scuttled outside, growing bored with being inside all day. Jack watched them go, not at all blaming them. He'd do the same if he was them. Being cooped up inside all day was tiring. And not the good kind of tired that occurred after a full day of snowballs and fun times. It was the kind of tired where your eyelids would droop and your body would feel numb and sore from lack of use.

It wasn't a kind of tired Jack was used to. The winter spirit was used to playing around, never stopping. He wasn't used to being tired. He had the energy of an immortal child, barely ever needing to rest. He would always be skating, starting snowball fights, running throughout the forest, building snow forts, anything that caught his interest. He'd never actually spent hours, much less days, sitting down doing nothing.

The Wind would try to cheer him up, telling him of wonderful things happening in the outside world.

_Baby birds. One fell, he flew back up. Mama bird was proud. River de-thawed. Fish jumped high. Very high. Flowers. Sweet smelling. Would Snow like some flowers?_

Jack would always feel a little bit better when Wind visited. Wind had been there for him since he was first born as a spirit. Wind was a constant presence and always seemed to know how to make him happy. Wind was like an older sibling, always looking out for her little brother.

* * *

**Week 39**

Like any other older sibling, Wind made sure Jack was always safe and happy. And being cooped up all day wasn't fun Wind decided. But it kept Jack and the kits safe so that was okay. At least, Wind thought it was okay.

Wind would do anything to keep her little brother safe and if that meant making sure the little winter spirit stayed in the burrow, then so be it. She would bring him lovely smelling flowers or pretty feathers she caught in her currents. Sometimes she even brought a bird to visit Jack, loving his cheerful laughter when the bird fly around, happy to please the young spirit.

But today something was different. Wind knew this. She felt tense and worried and a terrible feeling was growing in her metaphorical stomach, and she knew it had something to do with her little brother.

So with great haste, she flew to the Warren, anxiously looking for any sign of trouble. But when Wind arrived at the Warren, everything seemed okay. A few googies were walking about, some rolling around happily.

But Wind was still worried, so she blew through the open window of her little brother's room.

Her worries were confirmed. Her little brother was frantic looking. He was mumbling to himself, hands clutching the blanket around him, eyes wide and fearful.

_Snow! Snow, problem? Snow okay? What happened? Worried. Little brother? Snow, need help?_

Jack reached a hand out, Wind gracefully looping through his fingers in a way of comfort.

"Wind. Wind, listen to me carefully" Jack murmured, eyes serious with fear hidden within ice colored orbs.

Wind ruffled his hair, showing she was listening, knowing this was important.

"I need you to find Aster. He, tell him- tell him. The kits Wind. They're coming. A week early. I'm scared Wind. Please hurry"

And so, with a feeling of protectiveness filling her, Wind did what any other sibling would do. She let a breeze wrap around Jack in confirmation before flying out as fast as possible.

She needed to find the rabbit. She knew the kits weren't supposed to come for another week. Her Snow needed her help, needed her to find the rabbit. Find the rabbit and get help. Tell the rabbit her Snow was having his kits. That they were early.

She had to find the rabbit.

* * *

**This was a bitch to write. It really was. I just wanted to get to the part where the kits are born so badly! X-X I had to restrain myself.**

**Seriously though. Am I the only one who notices these chapters coming out longer and longer? This is another 5,000 words guys! Almost 6,000! Approximately 5,919! xD I'm so proud of myself!**

**So I just wanted to know... Where would you like me to end this? You're options are;**

**1.) Stop when the kits are born the next chapter**

**2.) Stop at the next chapter and make a sequel about the kit's life's**

**3.) Continue this story as the kits grow up and decide where to end later**

**4.) Continue until the next chapter and have a major time skip to when the kits are teens**

**Either way, I have ideas for what happens with the kits. ;D I even know who the kits would be paired up with if I continue this story. I've figured out personalities and looks.**

**So yeah. Send me a PM or review with your vote and we'll see what happens next! :D**

**Thanks again guys for all the reviews, favorites, follows and views! :3 I appreciate each and everyone of them!**

**Edit;; Whoops. ^-^" I forgot to mention that I am in need of a Beta. If anyone is interested, send me a PM please. Pros for this will be that you will receive new updates for all my stories first hand. Cons will include listening to my rambling, fixing my awful grammar mistakes. Would helping me choose what stories I post next be a Pro or a Con? xD Anyways. I usually have a ton of ideas or the beginnings of a story in mind and I'd need a Beta to help me decide which story I should put up, I it's worth the effort to continue, or if I should add something to it. Once again, if you are interested, please send me a PM, thank you :)**

**_HerHiddenSecret~~~_**


	12. Easter Present To You!

**Nope. Not a new installment of Sing Me To Sleep. ^-^; I know everyone is awaiting the kits being born, I've written some down but I've hit a a slight block.**

**So, it's Easter and I needed something to post. This is what I ended up with this ;D**

**It's not the next chapter but it is a part of Sing Me To Sleep. I'm seeing it as a few weeks after the pregnancy was announced. Hormones and all that good stuff :P**

**This is my Easter gift to all you beautiful people! x3 Hope you like it!**

**This has been beta'd by _RueRajaram_! x3**

**I was on tumblr and found this prompt;**

_**Well u could have, easter day, while bunny is gone jack throws a lil party with rlly obnoxiously loud music and dances with the eggies and the egg sentiels, and he gets carried away to the music and starts pole dancing and bunny comes back when jack really gets innto it and then he's like wow a what and hides somewhere and watches and eventually goes to hell with it and comes out and tells jackie to bring that lil show over yonder and then jack is all omg u saw that blushies/or he could b like "Did you like what you saw? Wanna be my pole?"/but then comes over and lewdly rides bunny to hell**_

_**By; CandyShoelaces6556**_

**x3 And it just had to happen.**

* * *

**A JackRabbit Easter**

"I'll be back before sunrise, don't make too much of a mess, ya hear?" Aster warned, snuffling his nose against Jack's temple as the younger spirit humphed, crossing his arms over his chest as a pout found its way onto his face.

It was Easter, Aster's holiday, and the Pooka was excited as can be. The rabbit had been painstakingly worked on each of the little googies by hand, sure to make up for last Easter where Pitch ruined it.

Jack knew it was important, but that still didn't mean he liked his "Aster Time" to be taken away from him.

He watched as his Pooka left the Warren via tunnel, pout firmly in place until the hole finally closed.

"Fuck yeah!" And the pout was immediately gone, a grin in place as he threw his arms up in the air. Immediately little googies, just a small group that wouldn't be used this Easter, scurried around Jack's jumping form.

"It's party time!"

This would teach Aster to keep "Aster Time" away from him. (Even if it was for a good reason. Still. It was the concept of it)

* * *

A sigh escape him as he stretched, arms raised high as a groan quickly followed. He ran a paw down his face, whiskers giving a slight twitch as he dropped down on all fours to scratch at his neck as he watched the last child leave the park with her parents, a handful of colorful googies in her neon colored basket.

Today had been a good day. Pitch hadn't tried anything and that was a-okay in Aster's books. Though it didn't mean the Pooka would forget last year's mishap.

That Easter had been his worst one yet. Never had Aster felt so weak in his life, going as far as being reduced to kit form. But now, feeling the power of his believers, Aster felt stronger than ever.

With a grin, he rose, swiftly tapping the ground with his hind paw, dropping into the hole immediately. He was tired, having spent all day making sure all his googies were hidden and had been found by the little ankle biters. Now, all he wanted to do was to go home and curl up against his mate in their nest. A perfect ending for a perfect day.

He hopped through his tunnels, his pace slower than it usually was as he took his time, mind wandering.

Pausing right as he was about to open a hole to jump out of, he crouched down low, ears perked in bewilderment. Nose twitching, he cocked his head to the side, brow scrunched in concentration.

That sounded like music. Loud, obnoxious music. With a frown, he opened a hole above him, popping out stealthily. He stood behind a tree, eyes questioning as he eyed his, and now Jack's as well, Warren.

"La la la la la!" Wincing at the level of noise, Aster turned his head towards the loud noise, which actually sounded more like Jack's tone deaf singing. What he saw made his jaw drop.

A large stereo sat atop one of his egg sentinels, blasting music out loudly. Googies, the unfortunate ones who would serve as extras for next year's Easter, were happily dancing around egg sentinels, falling and rolling about with reckless abandon.

But what really caught his eyes was the form in the middle. A pole made of ice had been made, a pale form circling it seductively. Knowing he'd begun to drool, Aster brought his jaw up, the inside of his ears turning a light pink as he blushed slightly as he gazed on.

Jack, his innocent little Jack, who apparently wasn't as innocent as he'd first thought, was dancing around the pole, lost in his dancing. He moved with the grace and flexibleness a snowflake would have, the Wind blowing at him in the most alluring way Aster had ever seen.

His bright blue eyes sparkled happily as he sung out of pitch, wrapping a slim leg around the icy pole, twirling around happily. He swung his staff around the pole, moving along with it, his grin never leaving his face as the little googies happily cheered on in their own little way.

Unable to stop looking, Aster continued staring at the master piece that was his beautiful little mate. He pondered on whether or not he should let himself be seen. This was quite a rare show after all. He didn't really know if Jack would do this if he knew Aster was watching but the Pooka didn't want to take the chance.

They'd only ever had sex one other time, when Jack had officially become his mate. Aster didn't know if jack was feeling up to it. But, oh moon how he slid his hips over that pole, Aster felt a twinge of jealousy as he gazed at the pole.

And then, then Jack made one of the sexiest sounds Ater had ever heard. A mix between a mewl and a moan. "Ta hell with this" He muttered darkly, eyeing his rising member before groaning.

He stepped out from behind the tree he had been hiding behind (though he was exactly hiding. E. Aster Bunnymund doesn't hide from anything after all) and stopped to admire his little mate as he danced freely, not noticing the Pooka's presence just yet.

"Jackie," his voice surprised the young sprit who almost fell as he turned to look at his lover with an embarrassed expression. The winter spirit blushed furiously as he blinked owlishly at Aster. "Why don't 'cha bring that 'lil show over yonder?" Aster teased lightly, paw motioning towards his half arisen member.

He hadn't expected Jack to smirk, to immediately shrug off his embarrassment. He hadn't expected a devious look to cross Jack's face and he definitely hadn't expected Jack to eye Aster's member before licking his lips hungrily.

And then, then Jack did the most devious thing Aster could ever remember him doing. Jack turned around, back towards the Pooka as he raised his arms over his head, and glancing over his shoulder with lust filled eyes, he began to teasingly move his hips. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

Aster followed the graceful movements slack jawed.

"Did'ja like the show Kangaroo? Wanna be my pole?"

And all Aster could do was gulp.

The teen turned around slowly before walking towards Aster slowly, hips swaying with the music playing in the background.

His arms snaked their way around Aster's neck as he pressed himself up against the Pooka, smirking evilly. Aster felt cold fingers begin to run down the fur on his neck as he closed his eyes in bliss.

Aster clenched his jaw shut, wanting badly to grind his teeth together in pleasure. His ears were slightly back, practically red with how much he was blushing.

Before he knew it, Jack, the little devil, had somehow managed to push him up against a wall. He glanced down at his Snowflake with startled eyes, protests dying in his throat at Jack's sultry smirk.

The cold hands that had previously been playing with the fur on the back of his neck immediately began stroking his chest, running over sleek fur and tensed muscles. Green eyes turned towards the sky as his breathing quickened, coming out in gasps as he gulped in air frantically.

And then Jack began pulling him down. Down, down, down he went, stopping only when his legs were spread out in front of him. Aster blinked as Jack slid into his lap, looping his arms around Aster's neck once more.

He began grinding his teeth together, eyes rolling up into the back of his head as the mischievous little spirit began moving in slow rhythmic movements that drove the Pooka wild. His paws firmly gripped onto thin hips as the pace quickened.

He blinked as a cold hand began tugging at his ear. His green eyes met icy blue and before he knew it cool lips were pressed against his own warmer ones.

And Aster didn't mind one bit.

* * *

**Happy Easter! x3**

**:P It's short ain't it? But it has JackRabbit and isn't it just a beautiful present :'D?**

**Oh. And I just want to say. I have decided the number of kits, genders, and names xD**

**Whose excited?**

**Edit;; Originally I was just going to give everyone the portion above but I decided to spoil you all this Easter ;D**

**This is what I** **have written for the next chapter... Enjoy!**

* * *

**SMTS 12**

Leaving her little brother alone was one of the hardest things she'd ever done. She knew he was in trouble. The kits shouldn't have come so early. They still had another week. And all that blood...

With renewed vigor, Wind rushed through trees and towns. Flying past planes and buildings, past children and adults alike. If a few hats or papers were lost, Wind couldn't bring herself to care.

Where was that rabbit? She understood it was Easter, the rabbit's holiday but the day was practically over! It was around eight, shouldn't he have been heading home by now? To the Warren and, more importantly, to Jack?

Huffing, as much as a bodiless entity could, the Wind searched high and low for the rabbit.

* * *

Aster sighed. Running a paw down his face as his whiskers twitched wildly. He'd been feeling on edge all day. He didn't understand why but he'd carried on with his job. Today was his holiday after all.

It was late now though. All his little googies had been found by the ankle biters, even if he had helped quite a few of the younger ones to find one for themselves.

He was heading home, feeling bone tired and wanting nothing more than to jump into the nest and curl up next to Jack. Even if the winter spirit loved calling it 'shnuggle time'.

A woosh of air circled around his body, causing him to almost lose his balance. Glaring darkly, he gripped the basket in his paw tightly as he grumbled.

"What'dya want now Wind? Can't ya see 'm heading home already?" He didn't understand the Wind. No one could. No spirit or human or even Manny was able to understand the moon. Only his little mate had managed that.

So, when the Wind pulled at his fur and swirled around his form, all Aster could do was blink in frustration. If only Jack were here to translate.

"Why're ya so desperate today? I'm tired. Wha'dya want?" Aster muttered, bringing a hind paw up to scratch at his neck lazily.

The Wind only seemed to become more determined as she pulled at Aster's fur forcefully. With a sigh of defeat, the Pooka stood up from his crouched position.

"A'right, a'right. You wanna take me somewhere?" The Wind rushed around him immediately and Aster cocked his head to the side.

"I'll take that as a yes." And with that, the Pooka found himself being harshly pulled by the Wind towards the direction she wanted him to go.

At first, Aster had no idea where they were heading. He was too tired to care by then. But then, then he realized they were heading towards the Warren. Or would it would be if it was above ground.

The feeling of dread in his stomach grew as his eyes widened. "Jack..." His breathless whisper went unheard by anyone but the Wind. With a desperate look in his green eyes, a hole appeared beneath him and he fell in.

"Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack" He mumbled to himself, hopping swiftly into the Burrow. Almost immediately, the smell of blood reached his nose. He felt his heart leap into his throat as a strangled whine escaped him.

"Jack!" His love, his mate, his Snowflake, his Frostbite, his lover, his mate, his Jackrabbit.

* * *

**;D I think I just made you guys even more anxious for the kits.**

**Oh nyo! What's happened to Jack?! Perhaps a miscarriage? xP You'll have to keep reading to find out.**

**Mwahahahahahahaha!**

**The more reviews I get, the less likely this will be ;D**

**_HerHiddenSecret~~~_**


	13. The Kits

**Aren't I just so majestic? I just finished writing this chapter and I'm feeling pretty majestic right now xD. So, I've been prompted by quite a few people to hurry up and update, so I have. **

**Um, so, this chapter has the birth ;3. I have not made Jack have a miscarriage due to all the wonderful reviews I have received xD.**

**Thank you **_**TheThirdBikerScholar **_**and **_**Db**__**ztron**__**2**_**, ****I have decided upon the names you have given me ;3**

**Without further ado, ****Sing Me to Sleep**** chapter 13!**

* * *

**Sing Me To Sleep 13  
**

* * *

At first, Aster had no idea where they were heading. He was too tired to care by then. But then, then he realized they were heading towards the Warren. Or would it would be if it was above ground.

The feeling of dread in his stomach grew as his eyes widened. "Jack..." His breathless whisper went unheard by anyone but the Wind. With a desperate look in his green eyes, a hole appeared beneath him and he fell in.

"Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack" He mumbled to himself, hopping swiftly into the Burrow. Almost immediately, the smell of blood reached his nose. He felt his heart leap into his throat as a strangled whine escaped him.

"Jack!" His love, his mate, his Snowflake, his Frostbite, his lover, his mate, his Jackrabbit.

Bounding towards the burrow, he felt his heart beat, adrenaline powering his tired body. He slid into the room, eyes wide and ears pressed back against his head. His eyes immediately went towards the panting figure on the bed.

"Aster..." The younger Guardian gave a weak grin. He was against the wall, sitting up with his legs before him. He was sweating slightly, face a light pink as pants left him. His breathing was heavy as he flinched slightly at the pain he was feeling. His black sweat looked slightly soaked, red coating them. One of his hands was on his stomach while the other was gripping the nest beneath it. WubWub and Flurry were nervously pacing around near Jack, obviously worried for their care taker.

Aster immediately went to action, hopping towards the nest, scooping the winter spirit gently into his arms before creating a tunnel towards Santoff Claussen.

"I'm bringin' ya ta North's, a'right Jacky? It's all gonna be a'right. You're gonna be fine, I promise." Aster murmured reassuringly as Jack clutched the fur on his chest, whimpering as he pressed his face against Aster's neck.

"Will the kits be fine?" Jack's question was muffled, almost inaudible, but the Pooka's sensitive hearing immediately picked up the whispered words as his heart plummeted.

For once, Aster didn't know what to say.

The minute they had stepped inside North's workshop, a serious, yet obviously worried, Phil took charge. He guided Aster towards the hospital, gesturing for Aster to place Jack on the bed as Phil went to order North to call the other Guardians and Pitch over immediately.

As soon as the yeti had left the room, Aster gripped Jack's hand in his own, burying his face in the younger spirit's neck, breathing in his scent as his body trembled at what Jack going into labor a week early could mean for the fate of Jack and their children alike.

A cold hand rubbed the back of his head, quivering fingers running over his sensitive ears, Aster relaxing almost immediately. "It's gonna be alright," Jack murmured, pushing Aster back gently, gripping the rabbits face between his hands as he gave a shaky smile. "Just you wait, our kits will be beautiful, we'll be a big, happy family. I promise."

Aster leaned into Jack's touch, a watery smile on his face as he blinked back tears. "Yeah," his voice was slightly raspy but neither of them minded, "We'll be a big an' happy family. An' I'll take care of you and 'em. I promise."

As the words left his lips, Pitch immediately hurried in, Tooth fluttering in after him. Both had determined looks on their faces as they gently pulled Aster away from Jack, ushering the Pooka out the door and into the hallway where Sandy and North were sitting on small plastic chairs.

The door was closed behind him and all Aster could do was pace outside the door, biting his lip as he stared at the clock nearby intently.

* * *

It was complete and utter torture. Aster didn't know who it was affecting the most. Him, Jack, or the other Guardians. For the moment, he sincerely wished Jack didn't use that kind of language around his believers... and hopefully the kits wouldn't remember said words.

Sandy ran a hand through his hair, casting a worried look towards North who was covering his ears and humming a song loudly, eyes glistening with tears. Aster took the time to stare at North as well, feeling sympathy toward his long time friend. It seems like all of them were suffering.

"**I'M GONNA RIP OFF HIS DICK!"**

Aster blanched, wide eyes glancing towards his equally surprised waiting partners. He dearly hoped his little snowflake wasn't talking about him. He ignored the way Sandy snickered as Aster crouched on the floor, legs in front of his... family jewels.

* * *

Thirteen hours. They'd been waiting for thirteen hours straight. Pitch had warned as much, first time pregnancies last from 12 to 14 hours. But, Pitch had informed him and Jack a few days ago that because Jack was having more than two children, that the amount of time could be longer.

Aster ran a paw down his face as he continued his pacing, worried eyes trained on the door belonging to the room where Jack was currently inside. The screams, shouts and curses of both the doctors-Pitch and Tooth-, the nurse-Phil-, and Jack alike had been going on for a while now and it legitimately scared the three Guardians waiting for any news on the situation. By now, Sandy was trying to fight sleep, the noise being the only thing that kept the small man up. North had long ago began rocking in front of a wall, banging his head lightly against its surface, murmuring darkly to himself while glancing suspiciously at Aster every once and a while. Something Aster tried not to let get to him. He really didn't want to end up on North's bad side; the man had a weapon collection, who would like to upset someone like that?

And Aster? Aster had taken to holding his ears against his head while pacing, trying his best to block out all the threats and insults Jack had been making for hours now. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't completely terrified.

* * *

The world seemed to freeze when the first cry rang through the air. Santoff Claussen seemed to wait on bated breath, not even an elf daring to scurry. The three males' eyes immediately snapped towards the shut tight door, eyes wide as they all held their breath. Aster could hear his heart thumping in his chest as he slowly let go of his ears, instead letting his arms fall loose to his sides as he stared on blankly. A heavy hand landed on his back, a smaller one landing on his other shoulder. He didn't need to turn around to know to see his two friends standing n either side of him, congratulating him with whispered voices, as if speaking loudly would break the magic in the air.

As different cries rang through the air, each different and unique to its owner, the three impatient males stood as close to the closed door as they could, None of them would later admit that tears had been leaking from their eyes the moment they heard the first cry, or the second, or the third, or even the fourth.

When a last cry rang out through the silence, this one weaker and much more quiet than the others. Aster immediately jumped to the worst possible scenario as whispered voices met his sensitive ears. His eyes didn't move, firmly planted on the closed door as Sandy and North glanced worriedly at each other.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the door their eyes had been trained on for the past thirteen hours opened. A tired, but seemingly pleased, Pitch motioned them inside, stern eyes warning them to stay quiet. Treading almost cautiously, the Guardian of Dreams and Wonder watched as their partner in waiting gazed at the bed with glazed yes.

Jack smirked, tiredly, as he leaned against the wall he had propped himself up on; the hospital sheets pooled around his waist. Jack's hands was carefully placed on a small crib placed next to the bed. The wood seemed to shine faintly, the carvings delicate and clearly hand made. The crib in and of itself was made of oak and rocked and jack gently pushed it, his blue eyes straying from aster's own green eyes as he focused on whatever was in the crib. Aster had a feeling he already knew what, more like who, was in the crib as little mewling sounds reached his sensitive ears. He glanced wide eyed at Jack who grinned mischievously, beckoning the Pooka over.

Aster didn't pay attention to Tooth and Pitch, who had both taken seats near Jack, tired grins on their faces, too caught up and preoccupied as he made his way over to Jack, mesmerized by the little noises coming from the crib.

"Is that?" Aster's voice trailed off, merely a whisper in the silence of the room. Jack gave a tired nod, fondly rocking the crib, practically glowing with pure happiness and adoration.

Aster crouched by the bed, placing a kiss on Jack's forehead, ignoring how his eyes teared up as Jack placed a hand between his ears, turning his head towards the crib.

Five. Five little ones. Five little Pooka kits. Aster pretended he didn't notice the wet trails running down his face, nor Jack's hands as they wiped said tears away lovingly.

"The biggest one is the first born," Aster hadn't even noticed as Tooth placed a small hand on his shoulder, pointing to the largest of the kits; he was the biggest of the litter, that' for sure; almost twice the size of seemingly the smallest of the five kits. He looked like an exact replica of Aster, though his fur was slightly lighter, most likely due to Jack's own light colored hair. He had curled himself around the smallest kit, possessively keeping the her away from his other siblings, though another kit had managed to sneak into the cuddle.

"He's very possessive it seems," Jack murmured, giggling lightly as Aster ran a claw carefully over the oldest.

"The one he's curled around is the youngest; the smallest too; little girl," Tooth cooed out as she touched said kits floppy ear. She was the smallest, and youngest, of the litter. Her fur was softer than downy, as were the other kits fur as Aster noted as he ran the pads of his paws over them carefully, and she had the purest black fur. Little silver tufts of fur covered the tips of her ears and front and hind paws. Silver swirls of fur poked out among the black on each of her hips, little swirls. In a 'V' shape was silver fur going from her chest to her belly button. Her eyes were closed, having just been born and her ears were pressed against her head as she curled into herself, little whimpers escaping from her little mouth as her pink nose twitched.

"The third kit in on this little cuddle is the third born; a baby boy," Jack whispered, running his hands over the fur growing on Aster's neck as the large Pooka looked over the litter of kits. The baby boy mixed in with the youngest and oldest of the kits was curled against his big brother, little paws wrapped around his younger sister's ear. His fur was pure white, the only color on his body being a large black swirl creeping up his right arm. Unlike the other four kits, his nose wasn't a light pink and instead it was a dark black.

North and Sandy, along with Pitch, had managed to make their way over to the crib, North discreetly wiping away his tears while Sandy patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"The other two have their own little group on the other side of the crib; decided they didn't want to be with the other three," Pitch explained, Aster directing his attention to said kits. "The larger of the two is a girl; she's the second born and the other one is a baby boy; the second to last born. He's the tiniest boy, though obviously bigger than your youngest girl," Pitch added in with a small grin.

The little girl's fur was a light silver color, tints of purple spread out on the silver, the pattern much like a calico cat's. Her ears, like her siblings, were pressed against the back of her neck. Light purple covered the tips of her ears, paws and feet. She snuggled into herself, seemingly keeping as far away from her siblings as she could manage in the wooden crib.

Of the three boys, this boy was the smallest, though bigger in comparison to the youngest of the litter of course. His fur was light brown with little dots of white fur spread out here and there. He had seemingly found his way to his older sister's side, curling against her side as she begrudgingly curled around his smaller form easily.

"What do you plan on naming kits?" North questioned quietly, giving up on wiping away the tears of utter joy dripping down his face.

Aster's ears perked as he stared at Jack who was staring intently at the crib. With a shy grin, he turned towards Aster. "You name one first," Jack prompted with an ear pat. The older Pooka took the information in, gazing at the oldest male as he let himself swim in long ago buried memories.

He remembered an older Pooka with eyes and fur just like his own; almost exactly alike. He remembered long nights spent talking to the older Pooka, advice being shared and questions answered. He remembered a long fought war; blood shed without reason. He remembered wisened eyes dimming away and he remembered a name.

"Aerius, can we name tha oldest Aerius?" Aster's voice was quiet as he barely managed to hide the slight tremble in his voice as he touched the soft fur on the largest male. He didn't need to look at Jack to see he had immediately nodded.

"I want to name the smallest girl Joyce. Not because my job mostly pertains to bringing Joy to the world or anything," Jack said cheekily, brightening up the atmosphere in the room with a cheerful grin as Aster shook his head with a grin, having already known Jack would name one of the kits something related to 'Joy'.

"Can we name the bigger girl Snowdrop? She looks like a Snowdrop, all snow colored," Tooth added in, wide eyes pleading as Jack nodded, eliciting a squeal from Tooth.

"Wait, wait! I want to name kit too," North said seriously, tears gone as he stubbornly pouted until Aster gave in, sighing.

"Smallest boy will be named Lycius. After the plant which grows in snow. Good idea, no? Life in the snow," North nodded along with his words, Aster staring at him in shock at the well thought out name.

"You've had that name planned for a while, 'aven't ya?" Aster accused, humphing when North lightly blushed giving a cheeky grin in return.

**Atticus. Name the last boy Atticus. Like North said, it's another plant that grows in the snow.**

Jack nodded at Sandy, giving him a high five, "That's such a great idea, Sandy!" They ignored North's shout of protest, Tooth immediately shushing him before pushing the males away from the room, deciding to give Jack and Aster some privacy with their kits.

Once the door shut behind the rowdy group, Pitch begrudgingly following after once Tooth glared at him, Jack turned to aster, eyes lidded in sleepiness as Aster crawled into bed with his mate,curling possessively over the smaller male, snuffling his nose into Jack's snow colored hair as his attention stayed firmly on he crib.

"They're beauts, ya know?"

"Yeah, they're adorable."

"Five Pooka kits, we 'ave quite a handful, don't we?"

"yeah, but we have friends who will help us."

"Tha's true..."

"I love you"

"I love you too, Snowflake"

* * *

**Done! ** **So... Yeah, feeling pretty majestic right now x3. Anyone like the names I've picked out? I think they're adorable. XD I've also managed to get their personalities all figured out as well. **

**Oh, and a little sneak preview... :D Guess who else is pregnant and due for a baby soon? ((Not me. A male from this story ;3))**

_**HerHiddenSecret~~~**_


	14. The Finale

**SMTS 14**

**Yeah, I decided to update. ^-^; I only just realized how long it's been since I last updated. To be honest, this is going to be the last chapter-ish thing for this story.**

**I enjoyed writing it but my attention for the RotG fandom has swayed and since this story is so far along as it is, I'm just ending it.**

**Enjoy... Or not.**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the kits had been born and only recently had the kits and Jack been allowed home. Of course, in this time, Aster had been able to clear out a small room next to his and Jack's room, where the kits would be sleeping in until they were old enough for their own rooms.

Jack entangled his fingers into the course fur on Aster's chest, a pleased smirk on his face as the older Guardian gripped the back of his neck, bringing the younger into a melting kiss.

A series of sharp cries rang through the burrow, the couple separating from their lip lock with a loud sigh. Groaning, Jack burrowed his face into Aster's neck, a whine of displeasure escaping him as Aster chuckled.

Standing up, Aster carried Jack bridal style to the den, the winter spirit clinging onto his neck.

"It's Joyce again," Aster informed Jack as he peered into the crib where the kits slept in.

Jack blinked, wiggling out of Aster's grip as he took the situation in.

While the three little boys were sleeping, it seemed Joyce and Snowdrop had gotten into a little scuffle, Snowdrop gripping Joyce's ear in a vice grip while the youngest of the kits squealed in pain.

Frowning, Jack pried Snowdrop's paw from Joyce's ear, tsking as he cradled Joyce close to his chest, Snowdrop seeming to huff before turning over and snuggling with her favorite sibling, Lycius.

Joyce sniffled, pink nose twitching as she rubbed at her face with tiny paws, Jack shushing her little cries as Aster wrapped an arm around his mate. The Pooka brought his paw up, brushing through his youngest's fur with his claws.

"Our oldest girl is a bit of a bully, ain't she?" Aster murmured, eyes softening when Joyce nudged at his clawed paw.

Jack nodded, gazing at the crib where said bully was cuddling with Lycius away from Atticus and Aerius.

"But, she's so kind to Lycius. She doesn't seem to pay attention to her other brothers. Just Lycius..." Jack whispered.

"And Joyce, what with how much she bullies her little sister," Aster added in as Jack nodded along, gently placing Joyce, who had fallen asleep, into the arms of her older brothers, a soft smile on his face as the older two encircled their younger sister.

"Hm, well, Joyce has her older brothers. I'm sure she'll be fine," Jack said, allowing Aster to pick him up once more.

Once back in their own room, Aster smirked down at a blushing Jack, "now, where were we?"

_The End... Or is it?_

* * *

**So most likely in the future (if a sequel to RotG is ever made) I will most likely continue this fanfiction through a sequel. What it will entail has yet to be decided but for now, farewell.**

_HerHiddenSecret~_


End file.
